


¿Confías en mí?

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Jensen tenía una vida, una que posiblemente no le gustaba, es más, podía afirmar que no le gustaba, pero era la que le había tocado y lo tenía asumido. Por eso, aún no entendía como había podido llegar al punto en el que se encontraba, tan diametralmente opuesto a todo lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez.





	1. Cuando los buenos amigos no son tan buenos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo proyecto. Algo un poco distinto a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, buscando un poco más el humor, después de toda la intensidad que tuvimos en Instinto. Espero que os guste. Habrá una actualización a la semana y si hay suerte y la cosa se da bien, a lo mejor, dos jjj. 
> 
> Gracias de antemano a todos por leer y muchas más si ya sois de esos que dejan comentario y todo.

Capítulo 1: Cuando los buenos amigos no son tan buenos

\- Dime otra vez por qué estoy aquí… - fue lo primero que dijo el rubio nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta tras la que llevaba un rato esperando. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y se giró esperando una respuesta.   
\- Hola a ti también, Jensen – contestó el moreno que aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta y que casi había sido arroyado por su visitante. - ¿Puede que sea porque eres un buen amigo? – preguntó con una exagerada sonrisa. 

\- Christian…, no creo que seamos tan buenos amigos – respondió con desdén, ignorando el asombrado alzamiento de cejas de su anfitrión.   
\- Nos conocemos desde el instituto…  
\- ¿Y esa es una razón?  
\- ¡Jensen! En serio, ¿no estás ya un poco mayor para berrinches? – reprendió el moreno. 

\- Está bien…, está bien… - murmuró con fastidio dejándose caer sobre un amplio sofá que amueblaba el centro de la sala – Pero…, ¿no podías habérselo pedido a Tom? – continuó quejándose de una manera que ya estaba exasperando a su amigo.   
\- Tom está de viaje y lo sabes. Además, a ti también te vendrá bien salir un rato, tener vida, ¿te acuerdas de lo que es eso Jensen? – replicó con burla.   
\- Yo tengo vida… - protestó el rubio con una mueca que aunaba a la par, asombro y molestia, por las acusaciones de su compañero que le miraba con cara de no creer ni una palabra. – Tendría que estar trabajando, el plazo de entrega me cumple en diez días, solo hace cuatro meses que entré en la empresa y el director creativo no me quita el ojo de encima. Necesito este trabajo…   
\- ¡Vamos Jen! Es viernes…, no te puede hacer ningún mal salir un rato. Y además, si no te quita el ojo de encima es porque aún no puede creerse la suerte que tuvo de que un publicista de tu talento cayera en sus manos – dijo después de dar un par de palmadas en la espalda de su amigo y terminar apretando su hombro con cariño a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa resplandeciente. 

\- Lo que tú digas… - Jensen podía haber refutado la opinión de su amigo, podía haberle dicho que dudaba mucho de que con la mancha reciente que adornaba su curriculum, nadie pudiera estar tan contento de tenerle entre los activos de su empresa. Podía decirle que sabía de sobra que su trabajo era examinado con lupa, y que no podía permitirse ningún error porque si volvía a perder el trabajo, tendría que olvidarse definitivamente de su carrera en el mundo de la publicidad, y si podía evitarlo, eso no entraba en sus planes. Pero si le decía algo de eso a Christian, la conversación derivaría a otras muchas que ya habían tenido durante el último año, y a remover cosas que ahora mismo prefería que se quedaran dónde estaban, a ser posible, por siempre. Así que, no dijo nada, mostró su mejor sonrisa de “eres un gran amigo, pero no lo voy a admitir ni aunque me inserten cerillas ardiendo bajo las uñas”, y contestó. – Lo que tú digas…

Christian asintió satisfecho y apretó de nuevo su hombro antes de poner rumbo a su dormitorio.  
\- En la nevera hay unas birras. Coge una mientras esperas. Aún me queda un rato.   
Jensen volteó la cabeza hacia el pasillo que ya estaba vacío, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de disgusto.   
\- Tío, habíamos quedado a las nueve… - protestó. Christian rio por lo bajo mientras terminaba de cambiarse.  
\- Tiooooo…, son las nueve menos veinte…, señor maniaco de la puntualidad. – Jensen bufó y se levantó en busca de esa cerveza que sabía iba a necesitar, esa y alguna más si quería soportar toda la noche con el descerebrado de su amigo. 

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y tres cervezas después, Christian apareció por el salón con lo que él debía considerar su mejor atuendo de “entrar a matar”. Unos vaqueros grises ajustados, una camisa azul a juego con sus ojos, una cazadora de cuero y sus inseparables botas vaqueras. Llevaba el pelo aún húmedo y una sonrisa sacada de cualquier anuncio de dentífrico, que llegaba hasta sus ojos, azules y brillantes, llenos de ánimo y seguridad. Jensen alzó una ceja y le miró con desdén. 

\- No me mires con esa cara, rubio. Esta noche, tú y yo, vamos a triunfar. Porque nos lo merecemos, ya está bien de guardar lutos por quien no lo amerita. - dijo con chulería.   
\- No me líes. Yo solo me ofrecí a acompañarte a tomar algo, no estoy buscando nada y no pienso aguantarte si te da el bajón porque te den calabazas. – contestó medio en serio, medio en broma. Christian le miró con enojo. 

\- Primero… - dijo en tono serio - ¿tú crees que, con esta percha, alguien me va a decir que no? – levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta mientras se mostraba a si mismo con un gesto de la mano de arriba abajo. Jensen tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír ante la falta de humildad de su amigo.   
\- Y segundo… - el tono que empleaba ahora empezó a poner nervioso al rubio – ante el improbable hecho de que me rechazaran… - se inclinó hacia delante acercando su rostro al de Jensen y mirando intensamente a los ojos de este que empezaban a brillar con algo de pánico – estoy seguro de que no serías tan cruel…, a fin de cuentas, sabes que siempre has sido mi primera opción… - terminó casi susurrando.

Jensen acertó a apartarse en el momento exacto gracias a una maniobra rápida que cualquier cobra real envidiaría. Christian estalló en carcajadas mientras el solo fue capaz de gruñir un “eres idiota”, antes de caminar a la entrada buscando su chaqueta. 

\- Vamos… - rio el moreno a sus espaldas – no te pongas así. Además…, los dos sabemos que te gustan mis besos.  
\- ¿En serio? – protestó el rubio – teníamos dieciséis años.  
\- Te empalmaste… - siguió picando.   
\- A esa edad te empalmas hasta por ayudar a cruzar la calle a una abuela de noventa años…  
\- Lo que tú digas, pero después de mi maravilloso beso… – Jensen deslizó la palma de la mano por su cara con gesto cansado, aun sin ser capaz de creerse como habían llegado a esa conversación – después de mi maravilloso beso… - continuó - …te decidiste a probar, con otros por cierto, lo que aún no te perdono.   
\- Si, vale, si. Probé. ¿Y qué? Probé y no me gusto, fin de la historia. – en su tono ya empezaba a detectarse un cabreo importante.   
\- Ok…, no nos peleemos… Entonces, esta noche, un rubio para mí, y... ¿una pelirroja con buenas tetas para ti? ¿Son esas las de tu tipo, no? – preguntó con sorna. Jensen se limitó a lanzarle otra mirada asesina ante la velada insinuación a su ex, exhalar un fuerte suspiro y dirigirse a la puerta de la calle porque, si no salían pronto de allí, iba a matar a Christian, o al menos intentarlo, y tenía que acabar un trabajo muy importante ese fin de semana, cosa que no conseguiría si tenía que pasarse dios sabe cuántas horas en comisaria, explicando porque era totalmente legitimo su intento de homicidio. 

Cuarenta minutos después Christian aparcaba el coche casi frente a la puerta del local en otro alarde de lo que Jensen solía describir como “tener una flor en el culo”, de lo cual, no sabía porque, el moreno nunca estaba falto. Al mirar el luminoso de la entrada, solo pudo volverse de nuevo hacia él y, tal como si fuera un deja vû de toda la noche, preguntar. 

\- ¿En serio?

Christian rodó los ojos y contestó con fingida molestia. 

\- ¿Vas a estar así de pesadito toda la noche?  
\- ¡El Silver Nights! – exclamó señalando con el dedo por la ventanilla el neón azul que resplandecía sobre la puerta.   
\- ¿Qué? Es el local de moda…  
\- ¡Es un local de ambiente!  
\- No está catalogado como tal, se supone que van hombres y mujeres.  
\- ¿Lesbianas?  
\- ¡De todo! Joder tío, ¿en qué estaría yo pensando al invitarte hoy a salir?  
\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – respondió en el mismo tono de fastidio que llevaba utilizando prácticamente toda la noche. Christian bufó y salió dando un portazo, Jensen le siguió, cuando estaba fuera su amigo estaba al otro lado con los brazos apoyados sobre el techo del coche y mirándole con desesperación.   
\- Está bien, mira. Solo unas copas…, solo eso. Tú y yo, nos tomamos algo, escuchamos un poco de música y ya está. Necesito salir tío. Después de lo de estos últimos meses, necesito un respiro. – Jensen desvió la mirada de los ojos suplicantes de su amigo y suspiró con fuerza. - ¿Me ayudas con esto? – terminó de pedir el moreno.   
\- Anda vamos. Deberías dedicarte al teatro, el drama se te da genial – dijo con sorna mientras se giraba hacia el local con la seguridad de que Christian le seguiría. 

Indudablemente era el sitio de moda, tal y como demostraba un interior abarrotado y al que lograron acceder, gracias a algún tipo de amistad que Christian mantenía con uno de los gorilas de la puerta, de lo contrario hubieran estado haciendo cola hasta la mitad de la noche. Buena música, una iluminación que animaba a la fiesta y distintos ambientes para que cada uno encontrara su lugar. Una amplia pista de baile en el centro, donde la gente se apiñaba exultante, una zona de reservados y otra con mesas altas y taburetes donde la gente bebía cerveza y seguía los partidos en las pantallas gigantes que colgaban a lo largo de la enorme barra iluminada en azules y blancos y que no parecía vaciarse nunca. 

Consiguieron hacerse con una de aquellas mesas. Christian se puso inmediatamente a ojear toda la sala con una concentración algo inusual.   
\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó el rubio.   
\- ¡Eh! – se sorprendió - ¡No! No…, a nadie. Solo echaba un vistazo, ya sabes… - terminó de decir con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Jensen le miró con extrañeza, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.   
\- Voy a la barra. ¿Qué quieres tomar? – su amigo había vuelto a su labor de repasar cada punto de la sala - ¡Chris!  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen le miró con las cejas muy alzadas – Ah, sí. Cerveza, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? - la boca del rubio se abrió para decir algo, pero pensándolo mejor, negó con la cabeza y emprendió el camino hacia la barra. 

 

Jared se fijó en él, nada más cruzar la puerta de la sala. Desde su posición, detrás de la barra, y justo en la esquina de esta, tenía un ángulo perfecto para controlar quien entraba y, cuando lo vio a él, no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima. 

Alto, un rubio algo oscuro, fuerte. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados a los sitios correctos y lo que parecía ser una camisa negra bajo una cazadora de piel también negra. Siguió con la mirada su camino hacia la mesa intentando descubrir algo más, cosa complicada entre la iluminación y la gente. El chico venía acompañado por otro tipo, también apuesto y al que ya había visto alguna vez por el local, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera su pareja, pero tampoco era algo que le iba a echar atrás, porque ese rubio, era total y definitivamente su tipo, y si de alguna manera le daba pie, iba a ir a por todas. 

\- Y entonces…, esa chica me dijo que iba a enseñarme algo que nunca había visto, y cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y empezó a hacerse cortes a lo largo del brazo mientras la sangre chorreaba sobre la encimera… - escuchó decir justo frente a él.   
\- ¿Eh? – preguntó sorprendido mirando fijamente a Chad que estaba al otro lado de la barra, gesticulando como un poseso.   
\- Tío. ¿Me estas escuchando? Llevo quince minutos hablando y ni me miras. A todo esto…, ¿qué miras? – siguiendo la dirección que marcaban los ojos de su amigo, dio con un rubio que ahora mismo se acercaba hacia la barra. – Fiuuu – silbó impresionado – apuntas muy alto cazador…- comentó con burla – es una presa de caza mayor, ¿vas a estar a la altura? – el trapo de limpiar la barra estampado sobre su cara fue toda la respuesta.   
\- Puaj…, eso es asqueroso tío – gruñó apartándoselo de la cara para volver a lanzarlo después a su dueño que lo atrapó antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. Jared sonrió con suficiencia antes de contestar.  
\- Yo siempre estoy a la altura.

Jared aprovechó todo el tiempo que el chico empleó en acercarse a la barra para hacer un chequeo más exhaustivo del mismo. Se había despojado de la chaqueta y ahora podía apreciar como la camisa se ajustaba a su pecho, marcando unos hombros anchos y musculados, estrechándose en la cintura donde se perdía bajo la tela de los vaqueros. La belleza de su rostro llamaba la atención y para su propio disgusto, no era el único que lo estaba apreciando, la gente se volvía a su paso, aunque el chico parecía ajeno a toda la atención y todo su interés parecía ser llegar a la barra. Al hacerlo, se apoyó con los codos sobre la misma inclinándose un poco hacia delante intentando llamar la atención de alguno de los camareros. 

\- Déjalo Mike, yo me encargo…

Jensen miró con suspicacia al tipo que se acaba de acercar despidiendo poco menos al camarero que ya había empezado a atenderle. Lo había visto mirándole mientras se acercaba a la barra y ahora se presentaba ante él de forma muy poco sutil. 

\- ¿Qué te pongo? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba con la bayeta el trozo de barra entre ellos. Jensen no pudo evitar fijarse en el tamaño de la mano de aquel hombre, los largos dedos y la bronceada piel del antebrazo que se mostraba hasta los codos donde estaba arremangada una camisa blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno. No debía sorprenderse tanto por el tamaño de las manos ya que todo aquel hombre era enorme.  
\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo el chico cuando alcanzó a mirarle a la cara. Un rostro jovial pero masculino, con nos ojos almendrados, de color indefinido, nariz respingona y amplia sonrisa enmarcada por unos llamativos hoyuelos. Tenía el pelo moderadamente largo y lucía algo húmedo, suponía que por el calor de estar bajo los focos de la barra. El chico le miraba ahora con una ceja alzada, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que debía llevar demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. 

\- Perdona…, dos cervezas por favor.   
\- No hay problema… No recuerdo haberte visto. ¿Vienes a menudo? – preguntó mientras empezaba a preparar las bebidas. Jensen pensó en no contestar a eso, pero si algo le había enseñado su madre, era a ser educado.   
\- No, es la primera vez. Vengo con un amigo. – dijo sin interés.   
\- ¿Tu novio? – el falso tono casual se notaba a la legua y Jensen no era idiota. Él solo quería unas cervezas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?  
\- No creo que sea asunto tuyo – contestó algo borde, el chico alzo las palmas en señal de paz. – No, no es mi novio, más que nada porque no soy gay, ¿estamos? – concluyó con tono de fastidio. 

Jared se quedó mirando aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, porque ahora ya había podido ver que eran verdes, y lo hizo a pesar de la clara incomodidad de su propietario, intentando averiguar cuanta verdad había en eso. Después de unos incomodos segundos por parte de Jensen, colocó las bebidas frente a él.   
\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó con sorna.   
\- ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Qué si estoy seguro de que no me gustan los tíos? Créeme, estoy más que seguro.   
\- Pero estás aquí… - Jensen negó con la cabeza por milésima vez aquella noche, maldiciendo la hora en que decidió hacer caso a Chris. Sacó un billete de 20 de su cartera y lo lanzó sobre la barra para después coger las cervezas y marcharse de allí lo antes posible. No se había separado un metro de la misma cuando sintió el agarre de una de esas enormes manos sobre su antebrazo que le sujetaba con firmeza.   
\- ¿No quieres el cambio? – Jensen miró la mano que le sujetaba y luego miró a su propietario y lo hizo con toda la furia que pudo poner en esa mirada. Jared no pareció muy intimidado, pero aun así, retiró el contacto.   
\- No vuelvas a tocarme – dijo en un tono frio y calculado – y puedes quedártelo – dicho eso se fue hasta donde estaba Chris. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – era imposible ignorar la cara de mosqueo de su amigo.   
\- Nada – gruñó este dejando las cervezas sobre la mesa con más brusquedad de lo necesario – Tómatela y nos vamos. – Christian alzó una ceja sorprendido.   
\- ¿Tómatela y nos vamos? Así, sin más.  
\- Si  
\- Jensen, recuerdas que te dedicas a la publicidad, ¿verdad? Tu capacidad de expresión debería ser más amplia. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jensen le miró con rencor y dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de contestar.   
\- El camarero quería algo conmigo – dejo escapar entre dientes.   
\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el rubio rodó los ojos  
\- Que el camarero quería algo conmigo – repitió un poco más alto. Christian rio entre dientes.   
\- No, si ya te había oído, solo quería ver otra vez tu cara al decirlo – la risa ahora no era ya nada discreta - ¡Auch! – gimió cuando recibió la colleja que sin duda merecía.   
\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó después de recuperarse del golpe.  
\- ¿Cuál, qué?  
\- ¿Cual camarero? Hombre. 

Jensen le miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, a lo que el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a lanzarle una mirada que, solo quería decir, que seguía esperando la respuesta. Cerró los ojos y puso su mejor cara de fastidio, suspiro incluido, de esas que solo quieren decir, “¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?”. 

\- El alto, el del pelo largo – Jensen no se movió, pero Christian no dudo en girarse, entornando los ojos para poder ver mejor.   
\- ¿El de la camisa blanca?  
\- Si  
\- ¡No jodas! – nueva mirada asesina por parte del rubio y… - ¡Auuuchhh! ¿quieres dejarlo de una vez? – preguntó con gesto dolorido a un Jensen que no sentía para nada culpable. - ¿Qué le has dicho?  
\- ¿Cómo que qué le he dicho? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Mira, nos tomamos las putas cervezas y nos vamos. No hace falta que sea a casa, simplemente vámonos a otro sitio hombre. – dijo con cierta desesperación. 

Christian rodó los ojos, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida. “Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes”, pensó para si, y después de su breve momento de reflexión, se centró de nuevo en su amigo que le miraba expectante. 

\- No podemos irnos – la boca del rubio se abrió ante la rotundidad de la respuesta – No podemos…, no ahora tío. Tengo algo entre manos…, ya sabes… - dijo con complicidad. - ¿De qué coño hablas?  
\- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? – preguntó con suficiencia.   
\- No te has movido de aquí, no puedes tener nada entre manos. Haz el favor, vámonos – empezaba a estar realmente molesto.  
\- ¿Lo vas a saber tú mejor que yo?  
\- Mira, esto es absurdo. Quédate. Por mi vale, yo me largo – se levantó de la banqueta y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta dispuesto a marcharse, pero Christian le detuvo.   
\- ¡Siéntate, joder! – exclamó mientras le empujaba de nuevo contra el taburete. 

Jensen le taladró con la mirada y el moreno desvió la suya a algún punto al otro lado de la pista de baile. Siguiéndola, se encontró con un chico rubio de pelo largo que no les quitaba ojo y que parecía muy interesado en todo lo que pasaba en aquella mesa. Sus ojos volvieron a prestar atención a Christian, y a como este mantenía la mirada al chico, de una manera altanera y desafiante. Y entonces, lo entendió todo. 

\- ¿Me estas usando para dar celos a ese tipo? – medio preguntó, medio grito, la indignación manando a raudales. Christian se giró y le miró de una manera, que daba a entender, que tampoco era tan grave.   
\- ¡Sí, sí! ¿Qué pasa? De algo tiene que servir tener un amigo al que cualquiera con ojos en la cara, quisiera tener en su cama – Jensen enrojeció hasta las orejas – Además, no tienes que hacer nada, solo estarte sentadito, beber y darme conversación, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Está funcionando, Steve te ha matado con la mirada al menos diez veces desde que llegamos aquí.   
\- ¿Steve? ¿Steve me ha…? No, si al final voy a tener que pegarme con un tipo por ti. Y a todo esto, ¿quién coño es Steve?  
\- Ya te contaré los detalles. Anda, alegra un poco la cara, deberías estar contento, has ligado con el tipo más deseado de este local, ¿sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu lugar? ¿has visto ese cuerpo? Estoy seguro que tiene que ser pura dinamita en la cama. – dijo con una sonrisa que era pura lascivia.   
\- No te aguanto… - dijo con fastidio. Se puso de nuevo en pie y cogió la chaqueta, Christian le cogió de nuevo del brazo y le miró interrogante. – Necesito aire, vuelvo en un rato. – el moreno asintió satisfecho y le observó marchar, dándose cuenta de que no era el único que seguía los movimientos del rubio. 

Una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera afloró en sus labios. Quizás era el momento de que Jensen diera un cambio a su vida, él tenía ciertas teorías sobre su amigo, quizás era el momento de comprobar si esas teorías eran acertadas. Y si lo eran…, no se consideraría un buen amigo, si no era capaz de dar a este un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta. De momento, tendría que esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, la noche aún era joven, y él, él tenía a otro rubio que en estos momentos demandaba más su atención. Cuándo se aseguró de que el otro chico seguía mirándole, dio un largo trago a su cerveza de la forma más provocadora que pudo imaginarse, sin desmerecer para nada su hombría. 

Jensen salió por una de las puertas de emergencia, la entrada principal estaba atestada con la continua avalancha de gente que celebraba el poder acceder al fin, tras una larga espera. Agradeció de inmediato cuando el aire fresco de la noche golpeó su cara. Inspiró con fuerza y avanzó un par de pasos separándose de la puerta para recostar su hombro en una pared lateral de la que pendía una pequeña farola que iluminaba la entrada pero que dejaba prácticamente a oscuras todo el espacio a su alrededor. 

Era un poco extraño, estar allí de pie, solo en mitad de la noche, bajo una farola y sin hacer nada, así que, echó mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un paquete de tabaco. No iba a mentir si dijera que se sentía culpable por haber vuelto a caer en la tentación de fumar, pero los acontecimientos del último año, habían aumentado sus niveles de estrés a unas cotas demasiado altas. Sacó el pitillo y lo llevó a sus labios mientras buscaba el encendedor entre los bolsillos de su vaquero. Cuando finalmente lo prendió, inspiró con fuerza, dejando que el humo se deslizara a través de su garganta hasta llegar a los pulmones, que sintió arder durante una fracción de segundo. Exhaló el humo, siguiendo con la mirada la vaporosa nube blanquecina que se elevaba con rapidez perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquel callejón, notándose cada vez más calmado. 

La puerta se abrió y se cerró a su espalda, giró la cabeza levemente para ver a la persona que intuía había salido y toda la calma que hubiera podido obtener, se fue a la mierda. Separándose de la pared, cuadró los hombros y miró al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos. 

\- Tranquilo – dijo el castaño – no quiero problemas, solo quería tomar un poco el aire.   
\- Ya, claro – contestó con desconfianza, sin quitarle la vista de encima. El chico sonrió algo indeciso.   
\- Bueno, veras…, también quería disculparme. Por lo de antes…, ya sabes…, creo que no empezamos con buen pie. – Jensen le miró de arriba abajo sin cambiar el gesto – Venga…, tampoco puedes culparme, no son muchos los heteros que se ven por aquí. 

La sonrisa del chico parecía sincera, al igual que sus ojos, ojos a los que por cierto, aún no era capaz de definir un color. Dio otra calada al cigarro, el castaño no se movió, pero sus ojos parecieron brillar con cierto disgusto. 

\- No te preocupes – dijo al fin – yo tampoco he sido muy amable, mi reacción fue un poco exagerada. Lo siento.   
El chico hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.  
\- Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale? Soy Jared – dijo extendiendo la mano y ampliando la sonrisa.   
\- Jensen – contestó antes de estrechar su mano. La mano del castaño se cerró alrededor de la suya en un apretón, que si no fue fuerte, si lo era firme y cálido, y que se mantuvo durante un tiempo que le pareció mayor a lo normal. Los ojos, ¿grises?, clavados firmemente en los suyos, con una intensidad que le hizo sentir ligeramente intimidado.

\- Y bien… - comentó en tono jovial cuando sus manos se hubieron separado - ¿qué hace un hetero como tú, en un sitio como este? – Jensen volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el carácter de la pregunta.  
\- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – estaba otra vez a la defensiva.  
\- Me cubren – contestó despreocupado. Jensen meditó durante un momento, decidiendo que ya había dejado clara su posición y que solo se trataba de una charla insustancial. Podía hacerlo.   
\- Acompañar a un amigo – contestó rodando los ojos. Jared le miró divertido.   
\- Los amigos, a veces, no son tan amigos, ¿verdad?  
\- Y que lo digas – dio otra calada al cigarro, sin percatarse de como el ceño de Jared se fruncía. Si se dio cuenta de que era un poco descortés no ofrecerle uno, aún sin saber si fumaba o no, así que, buscó de nuevo el paquete en el interior de su chaqueta y se lo mostró a Jared en un claro ofrecimiento.   
\- No gracias, no fumo – Jensen se encogió de hombros y regresó el paquete a su lugar. – Tú tampoco deberías – continuó en un tono que había perdido toda la cordialidad y que sonaba bastante reprobatorio.   
\- Si, bueno… - no entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo como un crío pillado en falta. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso con la bota mientras adoptaba una sonrisa culpable – hacía mucho que no fumaba… - empezó a excusarse – un mal año…, ya sabes…

Jared asintió en silencio y Jensen se sorprendió de nuevo con la imperiosa necesidad de tener que justificarse delante de un desconocido. 

\- ¿Problemas? – preguntó con cierta empatía. 

Jensen no iba a contestar a eso, no iba a contarle su vida a un camarero, en la salida de emergencias de un bar de ambiente, por supuesto que no. 

\- Trabajo nuevo – dijo. Cerró los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
\- Entiendo, los cambios pueden ser estresantes, pero si es para mejor… - el rubio no contestó, no tenía tan claro que el cambio hubiera sido para mejor. – Y, ¿en qué trabajas? – la pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones.   
\- En Dinamic Style, una agencia de publicidad. Soy publicista. – estuvo a punto de darse una colleja a si mismo. Jared asintió en silencio.   
\- Me gustan las personas creativas… - le dedicó una sonrisa canalla, que hizo que se sonrojara antes de que pudiera volver a armar su cara de molestia. 

Jared no le dio tiempo a protestar, la enorme mano del castaño se deslizó un par de veces de arriba debajo de su brazo para después, darle un pequeño apretón.   
\- No te estreses Jensen – dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa – un placer conocerte, pero tengo que volver al trabajo. Espero que tú experiencia aquí no haya sido tan mala como para no volver. 

Jensen se quedó mirando la puerta, aún un rato después de que se hubiera cerrado, sin estar muy seguro de que era todo lo que había pasado.


	2. Música y alcohol

Capítulo 2:

\- Podíamos ir al cine… - la propuesta fue dejada caer, más que nada, para romper el silencio que ya le estaba aburriendo – o cenar y tomar unas copas, me han dicho que han abierto un garito nuevo junto al rio que está genial. Seguro que pescamos algo…, no echo un polvo desde… - se quedó un segundo pensativo – bah, lo de la dependienta en el almacén de esa tienda que estuve ayer no cuenta, solo me la chupó. ¡Dos días! Dos días completos. Joder, estoy perdiendo facultades. ¿Piensas que estoy perdiendo facultades?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el “tump”, “tump”, “tump”, que se producía cada vez que recogía el balón que estaba lanzando al aire. Tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer, así que, el sonido se prolongó en el tiempo, hasta que de repente, no hubo nada. Miró confundido durante un segundo sus manos vacías, en las que ahora mismo, debía haber una pelota. Elevó un poco más la vista, para encontrársela en los brazos de su amigo, que lo miraba desde arriba con cara de fastidio. 

\- Chad… - dijo en un tono que claramente indicaba que se estaba armando de paciencia para no gritar - ¿Tú no tienes casa?  
\- Si – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – pero me gusta más la tuya.

Jared cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Sin decir nada, se alejó de donde estaba su amigo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. 

\- ¡Eh! Si no vas a hablarme, al menos devuélveme la pelota hombre. – protestó. Sin el juguete, estar echado en el sofá, (si se podía llamar estar echado a estar desparramado con una pierna doblada sobre el respaldo y el pie de la otra tocando el suelo, mientras la cabeza colgaba por el reposabrazos), era bastante aburrido, así que decidió cambiar de postura y averiguar de paso que estaba haciendo su anfitrión. De rodillas sobre el asiento y con los codos apoyados en el respaldo, la vista era mucho más clara, donde iba a parar. 

Jared preparaba la ropa con la que parecía que estaba a punto de vestirse, Chad le miró ilusionado. 

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó frotándose las manos.   
\- Tu no sé, yo voy a trabajar al club – respondió con indiferencia mientras comenzaba a vestirse. La cara del rubio perdió todo el brillo para mostrarse ahora taciturna y decepcionada.   
\- Ya, claro… De verdad que no te entiendo – Jared le sonreía con sorna mientras terminaba de abrocharse una muy ceñida camisa gris marengo.   
\- Algunos necesitamos trabajar – soltó el castaño como respuesta. Chad le fulminó con la mirada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo el apartamento de Jared, para terminar con una sonrisa cínica que solo podía significar, “¿qué me estas contando”. El castaño le ignoró, para sentarse sobre uno de los butacones de la sala y ponerse las botas. 

\- Vamos, hombre… Hazlo por mí. Ya mañana puedes hartarte de poner copas tras esa barra. ¡Dos días tío! ¿No crees que ya he sufrido suficiente? – Jared seguía ignorándole mientras se ataba las botas. - ¿Qué pasa Jay? Tu nunca dices que no a una noche de fiesta, conmigo no tienes que disimular, solo tú eres capaz de pisarme los talones en la lista de conquistas que, por cierto, no hemos repasado esta semana… 

Chad se quedó en silencio, y Jared, también quedo momentáneamente parado, con la lazada a medio hacer. Chad frunció el ceño y miró intensamente a su amigo que seguía con la cabeza agachada. El rubio se levantó del sofá para ponerse ahora de pie, apoyado contra el respaldo del mismo, pero de alguna manera más cerca de su amigo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, se acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar de forma pensativa. 

\- No la hemos repasado esta semana, pero…, tampoco lo hicimos la semana pasada. ¿Cierto? – preguntó al mejor estilo de poli duro de serie B.   
\- ¿Crees que yo estoy pendiente de esas chorradas que se te ocurren? – dijo con desgana. Su amigo alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta, lo cual, le hizo molestarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó dispuesto a terminar de arreglarse y así de paso ignorar a Chad pero, a esas alturas ya debería saber que eso, era misión imposible. 

\- ¡Espera! – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho - ¿Esto es por lo del rubio del otro día?  
\- No sé de qué me hablas – contestó con cierta impaciencia.   
\- El tipo rubio, el guapo. Ese que te despacho en dos minutos… - los ojos azules de Chad no se despegaron de su rostro, estudiando su expresión.   
\- No me despachó en dos minutos y no es por él – dio un manotazo a la mano de su amigo que aún se mantenía en su pecho y se fue a la habitación con Chad pisándole los talones.   
\- Vamos… - dijo entre risas el rubio – ya sé que eres el gran Jared Padalecki, y que a tu paso todos los tíos caen de rodillas suplicando, y no solo metafóricamente hablando – Jared rodó los ojos mientras se ajustaba el reloj en la muñeca – Pero no es tan grave, hombre. Alguna vez tenían que decirte que no. 

Jared miró con cara de pocos amigos a un Chad que, volvía a estar frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cara, y mirándole con una sonrisa bobalicona que le estaba poniendo de muy mala leche. Con uno de sus enormes brazos, lo empujó apartándole a un lado y se dirigió ahora al armario. 

\- No me lo puedo creer… - escucho decir con cierto asombro a su amigo. Solo giró la cabeza para mirarle con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta. – Te gusta de verdad – Jared bufó con cierto desprecio. – A mí no me engañas, te conozco desde el parvulario.  
\- No me gusta más que cualquier otro. Y.., no me ha dicho que no.   
\- Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Y si no me equivoco, no lo has vuelto a ver. Perdona que te diga, pero para mí, eso es un NO en toda regla. 

Jared le miró con cierta suficiencia y una sonrisa que su amigo conocía muy bien y que le hizo corresponder con una igual de vuelta. 

\- Si, es cierto, no le he vuelto a ver, pero. No. Me. Ha. Dicho. Que. No. Por lo tanto… - Chad le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Tienes un plan  
\- Yo siempre tengo uno…

***********************

\- ¡No! – cerró la puerta, casi a la misma velocidad con que había abierto, dispuesto a regresar al sofá y así, seguir viendo el partido. Para su desgracia, la puerta no alcanzo a cerrarse del todo, ya que su visitante fue más rápido a la hora de poner la mano e impedirlo.   
\- Vamos… Me lo debes – inquirió el invasor.   
\- Lárgate Chris. No te debo nada – continuó hasta recuperar su sitio, dispuesto a ignorarle.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? Tengo todo parado por ti. – Jensen giró la cabeza y le miró interrogante.   
\- ¿Por mí? ¿Se puede saber de qué estamos hablando?  
\- ¡De Steve! – por la cara con la que le miraba, debía pensar que era idiota.   
\- ¿De Steve? ¿Qué Ste..? Ahh, ¿me estás hablando de tu ligue? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?  
\- Llevo quince días sin verlo… - dijo en tono enfadado. Jensen alzó una ceja, claro indicio de que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. 

– Tenemos. Que ir. Al club – dijo muy despacio, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño. 

\- Ya te dije por teléfono que pasaba. Ve tu solo y deja de trazar planes de quinceañera.  
\- No es un plan de quinceañera – contestó ofendido – y estaba dando resultado. Ya estaría arreglado si hubiésemos vuelto antes.  
\- ¿Qué parte de que tenía trabajo no entiendes?  
\- Entiendo todo, y la clave está en “tenía”, ahora ya no tienes. Además, ahora que lo dices, lo que vamos a hacer, es celebrar que has terminado el proyecto. Y con éxito, tal y como te dije. ¡Vístete, nos vamos! – dijo en tono autoritario.   
\- Estoy viendo el partido y el que trabaja en publicidad soy yo, y como experto te diré, que has cambiado el slogan, pero lo que me vendes es lo mismo. Y no lo compro – Christian se puso delante del televisor, mirándole obstinadamente.   
\- Christian, NO.. – su amigo cuadró los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.   
\- Christian…. – el duelo de miradas se mantuvo durante un rato, en el que ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. 

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó el rubio, apartando de golpe la manta que le cubría las piernas. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la habitación. Christian le miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
\- ¡Ponte guapo! – gritó desde el salón. 

Jensen maldijo su incapacidad para negarle nada a Christian, lo hizo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en uno de aquellos altos taburetes, en la zona de mesas que flanqueaba la pista de baile. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre se dejara arrastrar por semejante personaje? Lo observó caminando hacia la barra para pedir, cosa a la cual él, se había negado rotundamente. No quería más encuentros incomodos como la última vez. Muchas gracias. Regresó, cervezas en mano y un cuenco de patatas fritas de aperitivo. Sus ojos brillaban y portaba esa sonrisa canalla que había practicado y perfeccionado desde el jardín de infancia y Jensen, no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta. 

Siempre habían sido un equipo, cubriéndose el uno al otro. Los últimos años habían sido difíciles para los dos. Sin querer, pensó en todo lo que le había pasado, ese desagradable asunto que casi le arruina la vida y que le dejo sin trabajo y sin pareja, aunque mirándolo bien, en ese sentido había salido ganando, nunca imaginó que Danneel pudiera hacerle algo así, quizás simplemente no lo había querido ver, comportándose como un ciego estúpido, obviando lo que todos parecían tener tan claro.

Christian siempre le apoyó, siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de que él no estaba para nadie, animándole, a pesar de que él tampoco estaba pasando una buena racha. En verdad, si que le debía algo, bien podía ser echarle una mano en toda esa locura, en vista que parecía no saber pedir cosas más normales. 

\- ¡Llegó la bebida! – exclamó tendiéndole una, que Jensen se apresuró en coger - ¡Por el éxito! – exclamó – en todos los frentes… - añadió con un guiño. Jensen rodó los ojos, para después, chocar su botella con la de Chris a modo de brindis. 

La música sonaba con fuerza y los focos giraban, cambiando de tonalidad, iluminando la pista de baile. Christian paseaba la mirada sobre la ingente cantidad de público, escudriñando cada rostro, en busca de su objetivo. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que va a venir? – preguntó Jensen curioso, siguiendo su mirada.   
\- Siempre viene los viernes – contestó distraído.   
\- Y este numerito, lo estamos montando ¿por?... – Christian sonrió travieso.   
\- Es tímido…, solo le estoy dando un empujoncito.   
\- A ver si lo entiendo…, a ti te gusta y tú le gustas… - Christian asintió con la cabeza – ¿el problema es, que él no da el primer paso? – el moreno volvió a asentir – Ya…, me puedes llamar loco, eh… Pero ¿por qué diablos no lo das tú?  
\- Porque no sería ni la mitad de divertido – dijo ampliando la sonrisa y con un brillo algo maniaco en sus ojos. Jensen no pudo más que reírse, realmente, la lógica de su amigo era extraña.   
\- Vale… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y mientras esperamos a que aparezca el tímido Don Juan… ¿qué más puedes contarme de él? Ya que voy a ser traicionado, quiero saber si el otro merece la pena.

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron antes de entregarse a un entusiasta alegato, ensalzando todas las virtudes del joven músico, porque ahora sabía que era músico. Christian parecía realmente entusiasmado mientras le contaba el cómo, cuando y donde se habían conocido y sus absurdos planes de conquista. Jensen escuchaba con atención, con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión beatífica que alguna vez, tornaba en algo de espanto, todo a cuenta de las ocurrencias de su amigo. Se alegró por él, después de la perdida de Patrick, y de todo lo que eso contrajo, sentaba bien verle de nuevo ilusionado con alguien. 

\- Ok, me has convencido y te doy mi bendición – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras hacía una señal de la cruz frente el rostro de su amigo – pero tu chico no aparece, y aquí faltan bebidas si es que hay tanto que celebrar.  
\- Ve tú ahora  
\- Ni hablar – Christian rio entre dientes  
\- ¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte con alguien? – Jensen rodó los ojos. – Ve tranquilo – prosiguió el moreno – no estaba. A lo mejor es su día libre.

Jensen lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente, se alejó camino a la barra, tampoco quería darle a su amigo más material de burla a su costa. Efectivamente y para su alivio, Jared no estaba allí, pasó de las cervezas y opto por algo un poco más fuerte, al fin y al cabo, estaban celebrando. Regresó a la mesa con dos wiskis y sendos chupitos de tequila, Christian le vitoreó al llegar. 

Steve tampoco parecía hacer acto de presencia, así que, las rondas pasaron de unas a otras, mientras ellos, mantenían una animada charla, que parecía ser más divertida a medida que subía el nivel de alcohol en sangre. Habían pasado a la fase de despotricar sobre el ex jefe de Jensen, inventándole todo tipo de males, cuando Christian se enderezó en su asiento y se puso un poco más serio. 

\- ¡Ahí está! – dijo a la vez que apretaba el muslo de Jensen para llamar su atención. El rubio siguió su mirada, justo para ver a Steve terminando de bajar las escaleras de la entrada. Venía acompañado de otro par de chicos y ahora todos avanzaban hacia el centro del local, mientras se iban despojando de la ropa de abrigo. En un momento dado, el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos se clavaron primero en Chris, reflejando sorpresa, y luego en él, tras lo cual, su rostro se ensombreció notablemente. 

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Me da un poco de pena – dijo Jensen con un poco de aprensión. Christian le paso el brazo por los hombros y tiro de él, haciéndole reír, a la vez que palmeaba su pecho sin dejar de sonreír y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Steve.   
\- Tu sígueme la corriente rubio… Con un poco de suerte, el próximo viernes no tendré que patear tu culo para sacarlo del sofá. Cumplirás tu sueño y el portero te encontrará enterrado en el, cuando los vecinos se quejen del hedor que sale bajo la puerta.   
\- Dios te oiga – contestó el otro entre risas que él, no pudo más que seguir.

Una vez localizado el objetivo, el plan se puso en marcha, plan que básicamente consistía en un tonteo relajado entre Christian y él, cosa a la que, a parte de la amistad, contribuía enormemente el alcohol. Se prodigaban risas, toques ligeros en la espalda y los brazos, todo mientras vigilaban de cerca las reacciones del rubio, el cual, como ya había pasado la vez anterior, parecía cada vez más tenso. 

\- Creo que necesitamos avanzar un nivel – dijo Chris con seguridad mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.   
\- ¿En que estás pensando? – se preocupó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo - ¿No querrás que te…? ¡No voy a besarte! – exclamó serio, aunque su expresión era realmente preocupada. Christian estalló en risas.   
\- Jenny… ¿siempre pensando en eso? Y luego dices que no te gustó mi beso – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Respira…, no tienes que besarme. Vamos a bailar.  
\- ¿A qué? ¡No! No pienso salir ahí.  
\- ¡Vamos! – dijo tirando de él.  
\- ¡No! Necesito más copas para eso.  
\- Ya tienes suficientes. No me hagas patearte el culo de nuevo. Vamos a calentar esa pista. ¿O es que tienes miedo? – preguntó con sorna. 

Jensen lo miró mal, lo miró muy mal, Christian le aguantó la mirada con un destello de burla en sus ojos, porque conocía al rubio como a la palma de su mano, y Jensen sabía que lo sabía, y por eso le molestaba más que hiciera uso de esos conocimientos para provocarle. Apuró lo que le quedaba de copa en un solo trago, y adelantó a Christian en su camino a la pista de baile. El moreno puso las manos sobre sus hombros y se pegó a su espalda, con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras Jensen se aseguraba de llegar a algún lugar bien a la vista del joven músico.

\- ¿Estamos bien aquí? – preguntó, girándose para encarar a su amigo. Chris asintió con la cabeza después de echar un vistazo, localizando a Steve. Jensen sonrió satisfecho, mirando con determinación sus ojos azules, haciendo que esta vez, fuera él el que se sintiera un poco intimidado. Se inclinó hacia delante, rozando mejilla con mejilla, para decir en su oído. 

\- Calentemos la pista

La música pulsaba, animada, rítmica, caliente. La pista estaba abarrotada de gente, todos dejándose llevar por el ritmo, acompasando sus cuerpos, unos con otros bajo el caleidoscopio de luces que barrían sobre sus cabezas, aumentando la temperatura y el desenfreno de la gente, ya más que desinhibida por el alcohol. Ellos no iban a ser diferentes. Sus cuerpos alineados desde el pecho a las caderas, Jensen mantenía una mano, posesivamente, sobre la nuca del moreno, mientras este hacía lo propio sobre la cadera de su amigo. Sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, se movían con una intensidad y una confianza, que hacía saltar chispas a su alrededor, llamando la atención de la gente. 

Quizás, no de toda la gente, pero si concretamente, de dos personas en especial. La primera era Steve, claramente, todo este espectáculo estaba formado para él, así que, sería muy triste si no se diera por aludido. El rostro del rubio comenzaba a ponerse rojo, enfadado, apretaba tanto los puños como la mandíbula. Todo hacía indicar, que el desenlace, fuera el que fuera, estaba por llegar. 

El segundo, era cierto castaño alto, que acababa de llegar, tarde (por cortesía de un muy pesado amigo), y que nada más ocupar su puesto en la barra, se encontraba con semejante espectáculo. Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer al rubio y lo hizo algo más al verlo bailando de esa manera con otro tipo. Se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su acompañante era su amigo, aunque no dejaba de plantearse algunas dudas. Dudas que ya resolvería en otro momento, porque ahora, solo podía disfrutar de lo que veía. 

Sus ojos se oscurecieron a medida que recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del rubio. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes y su cuello, provocando en él, el deseo imperioso de lamerlas, de que fueran sus manos las que se deslizaran por esa estrecha cadera, colando la rodilla entre sus piernas, disfrutando de como esa camisa verde caqui que el rubio llevaba, se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando todo lo que había debajo, todo lo que estaba deseando ver. Una parte de su anatomía reaccionó, interesada en la idea, mientras él seguía seducido por el movimiento cadencioso y rítmico de Jensen, reafirmando su determinación, lo quería consigo y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho más. 

Ajenos a todo y a todos, la pareja seguía bailando, entregados a esa involuntaria performance, dejándose llevar y, en definitiva, divirtiéndose. Jensen hizo girar a Chris, colocándose a su espalda, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras deslizaba la palma abierta sobre el vientre de su amigo, subiendo y bajando ambos al ritmo de la música, riendo sin parar, hasta que de repente, Christian se detuvo. Frente a ellos, sujetando el brazo del moreno, estaba Steve. Jensen le miró con suspicacia, más que nada, por la forma algo brusca con la que sujetaba el brazo de su amigo y por su expresión claramente molesta. El chico le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, para luego buscar los ojos de Chris.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con voz ronca. Christian luchó por mantener la expresión seria y aguantar la sonrisa que pugnaba por asomar a sus labios. Giró la cabeza, mirando a Jensen, asintiendo con un gesto, indicándole que todo estaba bien. El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le dejo ir, observando como ambos se alejaban en busca de algún lugar más privado. Deseó que su amigo tuviera suerte y que su plan hubiera funcionado en vez de estallarle en la cara. Una vez solo, ya no pintaba nada en la pista, a pesar de que no le faltó gente dispuesta a cubrir el espacio libre a su lado. Estaba sudado y acalorado, ahora mismo, necesitaba una copa. 

No hacía dos segundos que había alcanzado su mesa, cuando un par de vasos se materializaron sobre ella. Bueno, no se materializaron, fueron puestos ahí, por un camarero alto y castaño, que volvía a mirarle con esa intensidad que le intimidaba. 

\- No he pedido nada – dijo activando su modo defensivo.   
\- Supuse que te apetecería – contestó el otro con una sonrisa - ¿Te han dejado solo?  
\- Mi amigo tenía unos asuntos que resolver.   
\- ¿Te importa si me quedo? – preguntó señalando la otra copa. Jensen le miró con suspicacia.   
\- ¿No trabajas hoy? – el castaño iba a contestar antes de ser interrumpido – No me lo digas…, ¿te cubren?  
\- Me cubren… - contestó con condescendencia.   
\- ¿Serviría de algo si te dijese que no? – el castaño hizo como que lo pensaba, pero de nuevo clavó los ojos en los de él, con cierto aire de chulería.   
\- Probablemente no – contestó seguro.   
\- Lo suponía – respondió con una muy forzada sonrisa que demostraba su molestia. Se encogió de hombros y contestó con desgana – Muy bien, si quieres perder tu tiempo… - se sentó en el taburete y dio un largo trago a su copa, ignorando al gigante que se sentaba ahora a su lado. 

\- Bailas muy bien – el comentario fue totalmente ignorado.   
\- ¿Tu silencio es una manera sutil de decirme que no bailarías conmigo? – insistió. La falta de respuesta del rubio le estaba molestando y excitando a partes iguales, si pretendía que se cansase, Jensen no sabía que ese juego no hacía más que provocarle.   
\- Sabes, me cuesta creer en tu condición, más después de verte moviéndote así con otro hombre. ¿quizás deberías probar cosas nuevas?

Jensen se giró y él se apuntó un tanto por haber llamado su atención. El rubio le miró con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. 

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo he probado? – preguntó con cierta burla. Los ojos del castaño brillaron por un momento, pero no dejo que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro.   
\- ¿Y no te ha gustado? – preguntó con una falsa inocencia. Jensen se negó a contestar lo que ya era obvio – Quizás, no sea cuestión de probar cosas nuevas, sino simplemente, gente nueva – dejo caer con desinterés.  
\- Lo dudo – contestó secamente.   
\- Estoy seguro de que yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.  
\- No lo creo – contestó el rubio – y en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, tu no me harías nada a mí, en todo caso, te lo haría yo a ti. – dijo con cierta chulería. 

Jared se echó hacia atrás, simulando pensar, lamiéndose los labios, mordiéndose ligeramente el inferior y recorriendo con descaro, de arriba abajo, al rubio. Después de unos segundos, se inclinó hacia delante, acercando los labios a su oído. 

\- En tu cabeza, puede que creas que esa es la forma – dijo muy despacio – y pudiera ser, que algún día, si te portas bien, lo consigas. – Jensen se obligó a mantenerse quieto, a pesar del escalofrío que estaba recorriendo su espalda - Pero de momento, no es eso lo que tengo preparado para ti…


	3. Sorprendido

Capítulo 3: Sorprendido

Estaba teniendo una buena mañana, aunque, insoportablemente aburrida. Desde que terminó la última campaña y, a la espera de nuevos proyectos, se pasaba los días haciendo presupuestos, contestando correos y echando una mano a sus compañeros, si alguno de ellos se lo pedía. Miró el enorme reloj digital, para tratarse de una agencia de publicidad y, para más inri, del departamento de creatividad, era bastante horrible. Un cubo negro, en cuyas cuatro paredes laterales, parpadeaban los dígitos en rojo. Se suponía que era retro, para Jensen, daba asco. Lo único bueno que tenía en ese momento, es que estaba marcando las diez. ¿Qué mejor hora para escaparse hasta la máquina de café?

Echó un vistazo a las ventanas que tenía abiertas en el ordenador y guardó todos los cambios antes de iniciar su merecido descanso. Unos nudillos, golpeando sobre la negra superficie lacada de su mesa, llamaron su atención. Elevando la vista de la pantalla, se encontró con el semblante serio del Sr. Rickman, que le miraba fijamente. 

\- Ackles, a mi despacho – dijo señalando con el dedo la puerta de su oficina – Ahora – recalcó, caminando ya hacia el mismo. 

Jensen le miró preocupado, antes de apresurarse a seguirle. Cruzó la puerta del despacho, treinta segundos detrás de su jefe, cerrándola tras él con cuidado. Cuando se giró, el Sr. Rickman ya estaba sentándose tras su impresionante mesa de caoba oscura. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que tomara asiento. Su rostro parecía más serio de lo habitual y, de cierta manera, molesto. Jensen trató de hacer un rápido repaso mental, tratando de localizar lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal, pero no se le ocurría nada. El directivo abrió un portafolios, que descansaba en la mesa frente a él, y le echo un vistazo rápido, levantó la vista de los documentos y fijó la mirada en él. 

\- Voy a ser claro con usted, Ackles. No me gusta que me mangoneen – dijo en tono, ahora ya, claramente molesto. – No estoy para nada de acuerdo en esto y así lo he hecho saber; pero, la competencia es dura, esta es una nueva cuenta y bastante importante, por cierto. No puedo permitirme perderla. – Jensen le escuchaba con atención, pero sus ojos, mostraban claramente, que no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo su jefe. 

\- ¿Conoce Padaleki’s Enterprise? – pregunta serio. Los ojos de Jensen se abren como platos. Es una de las empresas más importantes del estado.   
\- Si – contesta parcamente.   
\- ¿Qué puede decirme sobre ella?  
\- Es la empresa líder del sector de la hostelería aquí, en Texas, la quinta del país. Poseen hoteles, restaurantes, salas de fiestas y bares de copas. También tienen un departamento de asesoramiento para pequeñas empresas o particulares que quieran iniciarse en el sector. Gestionan los contactos para el alquiler, venta o traspaso de locales, la logística para los equipamientos y la mayor base de datos de proveedores de todo el país. En el 2015, sus ganancias aumentaron en un veinticinco por ciento, y en el 2016, un cuarenta y siete, este año podría duplicarse. 

Jensen se había repuesto de la primera impresión, en la que pensaba que el motivo de estar en el despacho de su jefe, era que había hecho algo mal; y adoptó su mejor tono profesional, demostrando que estaba al día, seguro y firme, lo que pareció agradar a su jefe que asintió satisfecho. 

\- ¿Conoce a su presidente? – Jensen pensó durante unos segundos, buceando en su cabeza, buscando lo datos. De algo debía servir leer tres periódicos de economía diarios.   
\- Veamos…, Jared Padalecki…, 34 o 35 años. Prácticamente desconocido a nivel público, no va a ningún acto y ni siquiera se presenta a cualquiera de los homenajes o reconocimientos que le hacen, a los que acude su hermana en representación. Empezó a los 18 años, montando un bar de copas con un amigo, dos años después, poseía tres locales y compraba su primer restaurante, buena calidad, seriedad; supo rodearse de buenos profesionales, convirtiendo en éxito todo lo que pasa por sus manos. Ahora mismo posee cinco hoteles, unos treinta restaurantes y otros tantos locales nocturnos. Es el Zuckerberg de la hostelería. 

Rickman frunció el ceño y afiló sus ojos azules sobre él. Jensen se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, le daba la sensación de que su jefe esperaba que dijera algo más, no se le ocurría el que. 

\- Sabe que Padalecki’s Enterprise lleva años trabajando con Planet International, ellos dirigen sus campañas desde el principio – no es una pregunta, por lo cual, Jensen permanece a la espera – Por eso, puede imaginar mi sorpresa, cuando a primeros de semana, recibí una llamada de su departamento de comunicación, pidiendo una cita, para elaborar un estudio para una posible colaboración. ¿Sabe cuánto dinero y prestigio puede traer esa cuenta a mi compañía? – y eso si era una pregunta. 

\- Supongo que mucho – El director vuelve a fijar la mirada en el, una mirada intensa y desconfiada, que no deja de denotar esa molestia, perenne desde el inicio de la conversación.   
\- Mucho no, Ackles. Muchísimo. Y yo, debería estar feliz, solo con la idea de que me hayan llamado. Pero, ¿me ve usted feliz, Ackles?

No, para nada parecía feliz, desde luego; pero, tampoco iba a ser él, el que se lo dijera. Optó porque el silencio era su mejor opción, así que, permaneció a la espera. Realmente esa conversación le estaba poniendo nervioso. 

\- Y, ¿por qué no estoy feliz? Le diré por qué. Porque me han puesto una exigencia, lo cual de por si, es bastante molesto. Y, ¿cuál es la exigencia? – el hombre parecía realmente enfadado – pues que le quieren a usted – recalcó señalándole con el dedo. Jensen se enderezó en su asiento, asombrado. 

Rickman asintió con la cabeza, como dando la razón a su asombro, ya que era el mismo que el empresario había mostrado al escuchar la demanda de su posible cliente. 

\- Han exigido que usted sea el director creativo de esta campaña – Jensen tragó en seco, ante la atenta mirada de su jefe. Era una responsabilidad enorme, no quería decir, que no hubiera manejado campañas así antes; en su anterior trabajo, estaba a cargo de cuentas realmente importantes, pero, después de lo que pasó, sabía cual era el recelo de su superior. 

\- Voy a ser sincero y muy claro con usted – continuó el hombre – No creo que este a la altura de este proyecto. Sé que usted es bueno en su trabajo, pero tras lo de Yvanna Holding, no confió en su capacidad para manejar la presión de este tipo de proyectos, lo que pasó en su antigua compañía, no tiene disculpa – Jensen se tensó en su asiento, su cara adquirió un tono rojizo, que era mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los reposabrazos de su sillón. 

\- No voy a quitarle los ojos de encima Ackles. Si la caga en este proyecto, no solo estará despedido, sino que, yo mismo me encargaré de que no encuentre trabajo en el sector. Nunca más – puntualizó - ¿Está claro? – Jensen tragó en seco.   
\- Cristalino – respondió serio.   
\- Bien – una primera sonrisa, asomó al rostro del empresario. Que ni decir tiene, que no tenía nada de verdadera. – Otra de las condiciones, es que usted, tratará directamente con el señor Padalecki. A usted le corresponde informarle de todos los cambios y avances, se reportará con él, en el tiempo y forma que acuerden en la próxima reunión. ¿Estamos?

\- Sí, señor – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza – Y, ¿cuándo será esa reunión?  
\- Dentro de quince minutos – contestó con toda naturalidad.   
\- ¿Cómo?... – preguntó espantado.   
\- En la sala de juntas. 

Jensen aprovechó esos quince minutos para ir al baño, mojarse la cara con agua fría e intentar evitar el ataque de pánico, que sentía a punto de estallar. Desde luego, una reunión con uno de los mayores empresarios del estado, para discutir una campaña de proporciones épicas y con la “casi imperceptible”, presión de su jefe; no era lo que había estado pensando, tan solo hacía media hora, aburrido en su mesa. Parcialmente recompuesto, pasó por su mesa para recoger la americana, antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas. 

Su jefe le esperaba en la puerta con gesto preocupado. Asintió con aprobación al verle llegar con el traje completo, Jensen respondió de igual forma. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Rickman empujó la puerta de cristal biselado y entró en la sala delante de él. 

La sala, es un espacio amplio y rectangular, lleno de luz que se filtra a través de un amplio ventanal, que ocupa casi la totalidad de una de las paredes más grandes. Cortinas de lamas verticales, de distintos colores, dan privacidad a la misma, sin robar la luminosidad ni el aire moderno. Una enorme mesa ovalada de cristal y acero, ocupa el centro de la misma, rodeada de un total de veinte sillones negros. Unas cuantas estanterías, de colores blancos y líneas simplificadas, completan el mobiliario junto con una enorme pantalla de proyección. Las paredes están adornadas con distintos cuadros de pintores modernistas. 

Contemplando uno de ellos, la alta figura de un hombre les da la espalda. El cuadro es un Daniel Ritcher, “Trevelfast”, un óleo sobre lienzo que el pintor creó en 2004. En una escena de pesadilla, pinta un jinete macabro desesperado por escapar de los poderes no naturales de la noche o del fuego ardiente que se adivina surgiendo. Richter se encarga de pintura con una pasión difícil de manejar: todos los colores, en su caos controlado, conservan su pureza. Sus pinturas irradian una luz propia. A Jensen también le gusta ese cuadro. 

El hombre ni se inmuta por su presencia y sigue contemplando el cuadro, su cabeza se inclina ligeramente, como si estuviera buscando otra perspectiva. Jensen se fija en la inusual altura del empresario, calcula que debe sacarle unos diez centímetros, y eso es mucho, teniendo en cuenta que Jensen, mide un nada despreciable, metro ochenta y cinco. Le resulta curioso que el pelo del hombre sea largo, desde luego, es joven, pero es un look extraño para una persona de su relevancia. Lleva un impecable traje hecho a medida, de un clásico azul oscuro. Entallado a la perfección, destaca los anchos hombros, ciñéndose a su espalda lo justo, para acabar estrechándose en su cintura. 

Rickman carraspea intentando llamar su atención, se le nota nervioso, al igual que a Jensen.   
\- Señor Padaleki… 

El hombre se gira, en su cara, una sonrisa formal pero agradable. Avanza un par de pasos hasta poner sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón que preside su lado de la mesa. Unos ojos de indefinido color, se fijan primero en Rickman, es una mirada cargada de presencia, directa y llana, una mirada abierta a la negociación, pero cargada de sobriedad. Cuando esa mirada se desvía a la figura del publicista, se añade un brillo de diversión. 

\- Sr. Rickman, Sr. Ackles… - responde en tono profesional.

\- “Jared…”

Jensen no puede dar crédito a lo que ve. Su mente se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, pasando del asombro a la incredulidad, para volver de nuevo al asombro. Es él, el presidente de Padalecki’s Enterprise, es el camarero que sirve copas detrás de la barra del Silver Nigths. “Esto no puede ser cierto”, se dice a si mismo. Por un momento piensa que es una broma, si, seguro que es una broma. 

Podría ser que no le sentó bien que se fuera aquella noche, vale, es cierto, al final el tipo era agradable y con el tonteo se echaron unas risas, pero él no buscaba nada más y no quería dar pie a nada, así que después de un par de copas, y viendo que Chris seguía “ocupado”, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. De aquello había pasado como un mes. Y si esto era una especie de broma, no tenía ni puta gracia, ¿Quién coño se creía que era para hacer una cosa así? Bastante precaria era su situación laboral para que le metieran en un lio así. La sorpresa y las dudas, estaban dando paso a un estado bastante avanzado de mala leche, y no iba a partirle la cara, porque estaba su jefe delante y a ver como se lo explicaba luego. Es más, empezaba a preguntarse como le iba a explicar lo de la falsa oferta, a ver como le decía que todo era una idea de un camarero que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. 

Se estaba poniendo nervioso. 

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Jared esperaba, con la mano extendida, que le devolviera el saludo, lo hace en modo automático, lo cual no hace que deje de sentir, de nuevo, la calidez y la firmeza de la mano del castaño. Todo este intercambio pasa, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe

\- Ustedes, ¿se conocen? – pregunta intrigado Rickman. La mirada enfadada de Ackles y la aparentemente divertida de Padalecki, le resultan llamativas. Jensen se siente palidecer, pero antes de pensar una respuesta, Jared se adelanta.   
\- No – afirma con rotundidad – No nos habíamos visto nunca, pero me han dado muy buenas referencias sobre el Sr. Ackles – dice con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes del rubio. 

\- Sr. Padalecki… - comienza a decir Rickman, su tono es cuidado y respetuoso – sobre eso… Ya le dije a su directora de comunicación, que no creo que…  
\- Ya me han hecho llegar su opinión Sr. Rickman – interrumpe Jared en tono seco, dirigiéndole la mirada más fría que Jensen ha visto desde que han empezado a hablar. El castaño impone solo con su presencia, de pie, frente al director, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, las mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y la espalda recta. Gritando en silencio que no hay nada que él no sepa. – A pesar de lo que usted piense, este acuerdo, solo tendrá lugar si el Sr. Ackles se hace cargo de él. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? – y aunque el tono era neutro, la amenaza, era lo suficientemente explicita.   
\- Por supuesto – contestó Rickman servicial – Yo solo quería…  
\- Se perfectamente lo que quería. – interrumpió de nuevo el empresario – Gracias Sr. Rickman. Ahora, si no le molesta, soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar de la campaña? 

\- Claro – asiente solicito – Podemos sentarnos – añade señalando la mesa.   
\- No se lo tome a mal – añade de nuevo Padalecki sin moverse – Quisiera tratar de esos asuntos a solas con el Sr. Ackles.   
\- Pero soy el dueño de la empresa – protesta ofendido. – Jared le dirige una mirada fría, que indica claramente lo poco que le importa. El rostro del ejecutivo se torna rojo por la rabia, pensar en los beneficios que puede traer esa cuenta, es lo único que le aplaca. Asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse, de que Ackles ha recibido su mirada de advertencia.   
\- Sr. Rickman – le llama el castaño antes de salir – mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los suyos para redactar el contrato y las cláusulas de confidencialidad – avisa. El hombre asiente y finalmente, sale de la sala, dejándoles solos. 

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Jared permanece de pie junto a la mesa, en una pose que parece totalmente relajada, después de que Rickman abandonara la sala. Contempla con curiosidad, el rostro del rubio, que ahora mismo, le fulmina con la mirada. Jensen parece estar conteniéndose y eso, a pesar de que la situación no es la adecuada, secretamente le excita. 

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – estalla, al fin, el publicista. Jared se limita a levantar una ceja, interrogante, lo que no hace más que aumentar la ira de este. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre montar este espectáculo? ¿Sabes en la cantidad de problemas que podrías meterme? – grita en voz baja, mientras gesticula con las manos - ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora para explicarle que todo esto es una farsa?   
\- Sr. Ackles… - interrumpe en tono profesional. Jensen frunce el ceño y le mira aún con más hostilidad.   
\- ¡Corta el rollo! – le amonesta, para volver otra vez a sus propios pensamientos, e intentar encontrar una solución a todo ese embrollo. Jared no dice nada, pero lleva la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, extrae una cartera de piel noble, de color oscuro y cosida a mano; la abre, y saca una tarjeta, que ahora sostiene entre el dedo índice y el corazón, frente a sus ojos. 

Jensen parpadea confuso. Achica los ojos para poder leer. “PADALECKI’S ENTERPRISE – Jared Padalecki – Presidente ejecutivo”, con el teléfono, sede y demás información que suele acompañar a una tarjeta. Sus ojos pasan de la pequeña cartulina, al reloj que viste la muñeca que la sostiene. Un Rolex de acero y oro, con la caja negra y tres pequeñas esferas doradas en su interior. Da un paso atrás, cierra los ojos y se aprieta con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Se está mareando. Vuelve a abrirlos y Jared sigue ahí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

\- ¿Es en serio? – sabe que es en serio, pero ¡joder!, tiene que preguntarlo.   
\- Totalmente – responde tranquilo.   
\- Pero tú…, es decir, usted… - rectifica apurado – estaba sirviendo copas detrás de la barra del Silver Nigths. ¿Por qué era usted? O ¿quizás me estoy volviendo loco? 

“Muy bien Ackles, si no lo pensaba ya, ahora lo tiene que tener claro”. 

Jared dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras se apoyaba descuidadamente contra el borde de la mesa y se rascaba distraídamente la nuca. 

\- Si, era yo – confirma – y tranquilo, puedes seguir llamándome de tu, al menos, de momento. – le dice dirigiéndole una intensa mirada, aunque Jensen está demasiado ocupado como para poder apreciarla.   
\- No entiendo nada – exclama haciendo un gesto con la mano, que venía a decir que estaba superado.   
\- No hay nada que entender Sr. Ackles – Jensen siente un escalofrío al escuchar su apellido en ese tono tan penetrante – solo se trata de negocios. Necesito una nueva campaña, esto es una agencia de publicidad – se encoge de hombros, como si realmente no hubiera nada más. 

\- Si, pero, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué aquí? Llevas años trabajando con la misma empresa de publicidad, y por lo que sé, con gran éxito. ¿Por qué yo?

\- No regresaste al club – contesta serio. Jensen no sabe si está tratando de desviar el tema.   
\- ¿Y? – pregunta incrédulo.   
\- Quería verte. Me cansé de esperar, soy un hombre con poca paciencia. – Pone una pequeña sonrisa, que podría parecer tímida, pero no hay nada inocente en la imagen que proyecta el empresario. Jensen no da crédito a lo que está oyendo.   
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has organizado todo esto, solo, porque querías verme?  
\- Básicamente, si – contesta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
\- ¡¿Una campaña?! – grita.   
\- Bueno, realmente la necesitamos. Tengo locales nuevos que promocionar. 

Jensen se queda con la boca abierta, no sabe como reaccionar, todo esto es una locura, ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza. Maldice su suerte, lo van a despedir porque esto no puede acabar bien de ninguna manera. 

\- Mira… - dice en tono cansado – esto se me escapa de las manos. No voy a hacer este trabajo, lo siento, no estoy capacitado, será mejor que busques a otro. – el rostro del empresario palideció, pero se recompuso en un instante.   
\- No quiero a otro, además, no creo que tu jefe este muy de acuerdo con la decisión. – contesta con ese aire de superioridad que todo él proyecta.   
\- Prefiero marcharme yo a pasar otra vez por un despido como el del año pasado. – dice resignado y listo para marcharse. 

\- Jensen – el castaño se ha levantado con la agilidad de un felino y ahora sujeta con firmeza su brazo. Los ojos del rubio suben hasta encontrarse de frente con los del empresario – No desaproveches esta oportunidad. Yo puedo llevarte al éxito, lo sabes.  
\- ¿A cambio de qué? – pregunta desconfiado.   
\- Solo quiero verte. No voy a pedirte nada inapropiado. Trabaja conmigo. 

Jensen lo pensó durante unos instantes. Realmente era una cuenta muy importante, algo que reflotaría su carrera, incluso más alto de lo que estaba antes del caso Yvanna; pero trabajar codo a codo con el empresario, era algo que le inquietaba. 

\- Todo esto me hace sentir incomodo – confiesa con sinceridad. El rostro del castaño se relaja al ver, en esa confesión, la rendición a su propuesta. Sonríe satisfecho y suelta el brazo del publicista, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen por el en su proceso de retirada.   
\- Trabajaremos en ello – contesta de una manera que trastoca al rubio. 

\- Bueno – dice después de unos segundos, en los que ambos solo se miraron – tengo que irme – anunció el empresario mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con un bolígrafo en la mano, y garabateando algo en la parte trasera de la tarjeta que antes había sacado. – Mi directora de comunicación, te ha enviado un dossier con las directrices que queremos para la campaña. Te dejo unos días para que puedas estudiarlo, quisiera que nos reuniéramos para hablar de ello antes del fin de semana. 

Jensen asiente, aceptando la tarjeta que el ejecutivo pone en sus manos. 

\- Este es mi número personal. Te rogaría que no lo compartieras con nadie. Llámame ahí cuando tengas todo. ¿Alguna duda?  
\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – responde perplejo, estudiando la tarjeta como si fuera un mecanismo complejo. El castaño ríe abiertamente, el sonido claro y abierto, provoca una sonrisa en el rostro del publicista. 

\- Poco a poco, Jensen – respondió con convencimiento – Sabrás todo sobre mi.

Jensen tragó en seco, viéndole marchar, seguro de que no alcanzaba a comprender donde se estaba metiendo.


	4. Juegos arriesgados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> De nuevo, lo primero disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización. Lo siento de veras, pero últimamente, el tiempo libre brilla por su ausencia en mi vida. Solo puedo prometeros que intento hacer todo lo que puedo por seguir adelante en el menor plazo posible. Ser pacientes, porfi.
> 
> En segundo lugar, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Alicia Arteaga (Felicidades!!!!!), pues como regalo, quería dedicarle este capitulo. Que lo disfrutes ¡guapa!, que lo disfrutéis todos. 
> 
> Espero que os guste, un abrazo.

Capítulo 4: Juegos arriesgados

Tal y como Jared le había dicho, nada más encender la pantalla de su ordenador, un mensaje emergente le anunció la llegada de un nuevo correo electrónico por cuenta de Padalecki’s Enterprise. La flecha del ratón vaciló sobre el icono durante el mismo tiempo que Jensen tomó un par de inspiraciones profundas, aún sin ser capaz de asimilar que todo lo que había pasado era cierto. Con un lio enorme en la cabeza e ideas yendo y viniendo sin parar, decidió que lo mejor era dar paso a su parte profesional y centrarse en lo único en que ahora mismo podía sentirse mínimamente seguro, el trabajo. 

El correo era claro, conciso y detallado. Padalecki’s quería promocionar sus nuevos locales nocturnos, entre ellos el Silver Nights, y para eso le enviaban toda la información referente a los mismos, ubicaciones, ambientes y demás, además de los objetivos y radios de alcance de la campaña que tenían para cada uno. La verdad, con unas pautas tan claras, no le tendría que ser muy difícil llevar a cabo el trabajo, o eso quería creer, no podía obviar la dificultad añadida de la presión.

Rickman le había llamado de nuevo a su despacho, nada más saber que Padalecki se había ido. Su jefe estaba realmente enfadado por la forma en que había sido tratado por el empresario y no dudó en descargar toda es frustración con él, en un nuevo recordatorio de lo mal que podría terminar su carrera si algo fallaba y exigiéndole que se centrara al cien por cien en el proyecto, además de que quería un cumplido y detallado informe semanal sobre su mesa los lunes a primera hora. 

Jensen imprimió todos los informes e hizo un dossier para cada uno de los locales, a última hora de la tarde, guardó todo en su cartera y se dispuso a llevarse el trabajo a casa. Empleó toda la noche en estudiar cada uno de ellos, a la mañana siguiente, ya tenía más o menos una idea clara de como enfocar aquel encargo. 

Los dos días siguientes, los paso sumergido en las herramientas gráficas de su ordenador, diseñando bocetos, buscando colores, líneas, formas. Para el jueves ya estaba dispuesto para presentar sus ideas al pequeño equipo que Rickman no había dudado en poner bajo sus órdenes, no escatimaría recursos a la hora de mantener satisfecho a un cliente de la talla de Padalecki. Todos se aplicaron con premura a desarrollar las ideas del diseñador.

El jueves por la noche, Jensen recibió una llamada en su móvil, proveniente de un número desconocido. Dudó por un momento si debía o no cogerlo, estaba cansado, llevaba toda la semana trabajando como un loco, robándose horas de sueño y ahora, que ya había puesto todo en marcha con su equipo, por fin era el momento de relajarse un poco, al menos en casa. La melodía insistía una y otra vez de forma estridente, hasta que finalmente optó por cogerlo justo a punto de cortarse la llamada. 

\- Ackles – contestó con desgana.   
\- No debería hacer esperar a sus clientes Sr. Ackles, no da muy buena imagen – respondió una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.   
\- ¡Jared! – Jensen abandonó su postura relajada en el sofá, para ponerse derecho en un instante, confundido por la sorpresa – Perdón, quería decir Sr. Padalecki – se apresuró a corregir. 

Una suave risa se escuchó a través del auricular, parecía relajada, pero no tranquilizo para nada al rubio, que continuaba tenso.

\- Tranquilo Jensen – dijo en tono divertido – Jared está bien, al menos ahora – dijo con cierto misterio – Solo llamaba para saber que tal iba todo.   
\- Bien – se apresuró en contestar – bien, todo bien. Esta mañana he pasado las ideas al equipo y ya hemos empezado a maquetar algunas de ellas – Jensen no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso como cuando tenía que presentar la tarea en el colegio.   
\- Eso es genial – respondió el castaño - ¿cuándo crees que podrás presentarme algo?  
\- Bueno… - Jensen se rascó la cabeza pensativo – quizás a mediados de semana…   
\- El sábado – atajó el castaño.   
\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sorprendido.   
\- El sábado – reafirmó el empresario – tráeme lo que tengas y lo vamos viendo. Te espero en mi casa a las ocho de la tarde. Te enviaré la dirección.   
\- Jared… - interrumpió ahora el rubio – Perdona…, no voy a tener prácticamente nada y, sinceramente, estaría más cómodo si las reuniones las tuviéramos en la oficina, creo que sería lo adecuado.

La propuesta del empresario le había sorprendido en un principio, pero había conseguido reaccionar a tiempo y no estaba para nada de acuerdo en aceptar esos términos. Aquello se trataba de una relación laboral, a la que se había visto abocado sin ningún tipo de opción, no pensaba hacerlo más incómodo de lo que ya era. 

\- La semana que viene estaré de viaje y estoy realmente interesado en saber que tienes para mi antes de irme – la voz sonaba divertida, pero firme y no daba lugar a discusiones – Nos vemos el sábado Jensen, y no te sientas incómodo, solo son negocios. 

La llamada se cortó, y él, se quedó contemplando el aparato como si fuera un objeto extraño y no supiera que hacer con él. El tono de suficiencia de Jared aún resonaba en su cabeza, y no sabía de que manera influenciaba más en él, si cabreándolo o descolocando un poco sus cimientos. Estaba un poco harto de que ese gigante castaño tuviera esa capacidad de alterarle. 

El sábado, para su desgracia, llegó más pronto que tarde, a las siete y media estaba aparcado frente a uno de los edificios de apartamentos más despampanantes del centro de la ciudad; el metro cuadrado en aquella calle, era equivalente a lo que él no podría ahorrar en cinco años de duro trabajo, considerando que no ganaba para nada un mal sueldo. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había preparado, y cuando se sintió más o menos listo, abandonó el coche cargado con un portafolios gigante donde guardaba todos los bocetos hechos hasta ahora, el maletín de su portátil y una pequeña mochila, en la que portaba todas las demás cosas que creía que en algún momento podría necesitar. 

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron cuando se puso delante y le dieron paso a un amplio y lujoso hall, custodiado por un uniformado conserje parapetado tras un amplio mostrador. 

\- Buenas tardes – saludó, dirigiéndose al empleado – Venia a ver al Sr. Padalecki  
\- Un segundo, por favor – informó el conserje, a la vez que hacía algún tipo de comprobación en su ordenador, tras la cual, le dirigió una amable sonrisa y le señaló el ascensor al fondo de la estancia – Puede pasar, el Sr. Padalecki le espera. Es en el ático. 

Jensen se dirigió al elevador y esperó pacientemente a que sus puertas abrieran, sin dejar de admirar la decoración del edificio. Pulsó el botón del ático en aquel edificio de treinta plantas y trató de imaginarse las impresionantes vistas que debía tener desde esa altura. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y dio paso a un pequeño descansillo que franqueaba el acceso a otra puerta de doble hoja, lacada en blanco y con un labrado elegante. 

Esa puerta se abrió antes de que hubiera terminado de salir del ascensor, y tras ella, un sonriente Jared, le daba la bienvenida. Jensen venía algo sofocado por todas las cosas que precariamente cargaba, además de que estaba algo abrumado con el lujo del lugar. 

\- ¿Es el único apartamento de esta planta? – preguntó impresionado, antes siquiera de saludar. Jared miró a un lado y a otro del pequeño descansillo y luego a la puerta bajo la que se encontraba, puso un gesto pensativo para finalmente mirar a Jensen con la diversión brillando en sus pupilas multicolor.   
\- Me parece que sí – afirmó con una sonrisa. Jensen frunció el ceño ante la burla, pero se abstuvo de decir nada más, recordándose para que estaba allí. 

\- Déjame que te ayude – pidió el castaño, avanzando hacia él con el brazo estirado, dispuesto a tomar algo de lo que llevaba cargando. Jensen vio el movimiento y reajusto todo entre sus manos con gesto serio.   
\- No hace falta, gracias – contestó ya metido totalmente en su papel de profesional que viene a tratar asuntos de trabajo – tan solo dime donde puedo dejarlo. 

Los ojos de Jared se achicaron, disconformes con la respuesta y su semblante se tensó durante el instante que tardó en recuperar el control. Jensen miraba la puerta y no a él, con lo cual no se dio cuenta. El castaño se giró sobre sus pasos y encabezó la marcha al interior del apartamento con un escueto “Sígueme”.

La puerta daba paso a un recibidor que era más grande que el salón de la casa de Jensen, cuatro escalones daban paso a la estancia principal del apartamento, una gigantesca sala, de suelos de tarima oscura, paredes color crema y un mobiliario elegante pero minimalista de aspecto moderno y funcional. Sobre la chimenea y ocupando media pared, una televisión de plasma gigante que haría las delicias de cualquiera que se sentara en los dos enormes sofás de cuero que había frente a ella. Junto a la ventana, si así se le podía llamar al cristal que ocupaba del suelo al techo la pared del fondo, una mesa de comedor, a la que Jared parecía dirigirse. 

\- Puedes ponerlo ahí – dijo señalando la mesa. 

Jensen cruzó la sala, intentando disimular el asombro que todo esto le causaba, paso delante de Jared, que le seguía con la mirada mientras remangaba los puños de su camisa y aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, para luego desabrochar un par de botones del cuello de la misma. Daba la sensación de que el empresario acababa de llegar a casa o eso le pareció al rubio. 

El publicista sacó todo, encendió el ordenador, ordenó los bocetos sobre la mesa y dejó a mano las copias de los informes y presupuestos que pensaba dejar al empresario para que pudiera estudiarlos más detenidamente después de la reunión, lo hizo todo mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas al enorme ventanal, admirando lo que ya sabía que sería una increíble vista. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se giró buscando al castaño para empezar la reunión, se sorprendió cuando se lo encontró a menos de un metro de donde él estaba, apoyado sobre su hombro en una de las columnas que sostenían el alto techo del ático, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, mirándole con intensidad. Un hormigueo recorrió su espalda, pero mantuvo el gesto impasible. 

\- Bien…, Sr. Padalecki…, podemos empezar cuando quiera – informó.   
\- Jared – dijo el empresario con sus indefinibles pupilas puestas en él. Jensen carraspeó incomodo mientras secaba el sudor de las palmas de sus manos contra la tela del pantalón.   
\- Esta bien, Jared… - dijo al fin, el castaño sonrió satisfecho – por favor, si puedes acercarte, te explicaré lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. 

Jared se despegó perezosamente de la columna y cubrió de forma pausada la escasa distancia que les separaba. El enorme cuerpo del empresario, se movía con una elegancia y flexibilidad más propia de un felino que de un hombre de su tamaño. Jensen se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando semejante tontería en aquellos momentos. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso en marcha una pequeña grabadora que tenía junto al portátil. Jared alzó una ceja y le miró interrogante. 

\- ¿Necesitas pruebas contra mí? – preguntó. Jensen le miró confundido y luego miró de nuevo a la grabadora.   
\- Oh, no. No realmente. ¿Me hacen falta? – Jared no contestó, pero pareció satisfecho con la osadía de la respuesta del rubio – Suelo grabar las reuniones – aclaró – para no olvidar nada. 

Jared le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la grabadora en su mano, la apagó y luego la giró buscando el compartimento de la pila, abriéndolo y extrayendo la misma, que guardó en su bolsillo. Recompuso el aparato y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. 

\- Tendrás que confiar en tu memoria Jensen – afirmó – tengo normas estrictas respecto a la confidencialidad, y todas ellas excluyen las grabadoras, mucho más dentro de mi casa. 

Dijo todo esto en un tono calmado y serio, sin dejar de mirar al rubio y sin abandonar esa sonrisa autosuficiente a la que Jensen ya se estaba habituando. 

\- Esta bien – el tono del publicista era algo tenso, cogió los bocetos y se dispuso a enseñárselos – esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora…

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Jensen se transformó cuando comenzó a explicarle sus ideas. Lejos de ese hombre de aspecto duro, aunque algo inseguro que había conocido bajo las luces del Silver Nights, apareció el profesional publicista, apasionado de su trabajo, de ideas brillantes y claras que en su día le habían hecho destacar como uno de los mejores de su sector. Jared a pesar de todo, era un empresario y se había informado acerca de los trabajos del rubio y ahora, con los bocetos que este le presentaba, no podía más que constatar que todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto. 

\- En serio Jensen. Estoy impresionado – afirmó, sosteniendo alguno de los bocetos entre sus manos.   
\- Gracias – contestó con sinceridad. Jensen llevaba horas hablando con el joven empresario y ya se había dado cuenta de que este no hablaba por hablar. Había escuchado atentamente todas sus explicaciones, asimilándolas, rebatiéndole algunos puntos y aportando más de una idea interesante. Sin duda, Jared era un hombre inteligente y pragmático, con las ideas muy claras, su éxito debía ser una justa muestra de esas cualidades. 

El castaño miró su reloj y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, Jensen le miró confundido. 

\- Son casi las doce – afirmó – Dios, me muero de hambre… 

Jensen también miró su reloj, incrédulo de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápidamente. Azorado, comenzó a recoger las cosas. 

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – me voy en un momento.   
\- No – interrumpió el empresario – Vamos, quédate a cenar.  
\- No creo que sea apropiado – afirmó el rubio guardando los bocetos en el portafolios.   
\- Venga Jensen, solo va a ser una pizza y unas cervezas. Llevamos toda la tarde trabajando. ¿Barbacoa o carbonara? – preguntó ya con el teléfono en la mano. Jensen supo que no le valdría un no, así que terminó de guardar los bocetos y respondió.   
\- Barbacoa…

La pizza llegó veinte minutos después, cuando ambos ya estaban acomodados en los sofás, dando cuenta de su segunda cerveza. Jensen había abandonado su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas, y como Jared, llevaba flojo el nudo de la corbata. Habían abandonado los negocios y la conversación se movía por temas triviales e inofensivos, sin profundizar en lo personal. Hablaban de música y deporte, aficiones, los últimos estrenos que habían visto en el cine y cosas así. 

Jensen no podía decir que no estuviera cómodo, pero como ya le había pasado otras veces, la presencia del castaño de algún modo le intimidaba, la manera en que lo miraba, la forma en que se movía frente a él o el tono y la forma con la que le hablaba, le mantenía tenso y un poco a la defensiva. 

Sus alertas debieron sonar cuando Jared se levantó recogiendo los restos de la pizza y las botellas vacías, y regresó con sendos vasos de licor, provistos de hielo y una botella con un escoces de al menos veinte años. Si lo hicieron, él no las escuchó o inconvenientemente, las había olvidado. 

Tres vasos después, no estaba borracho, pero si más relajado. Se levantó curioso del sofá, recorriendo la sala, mirando los títulos de los libros que poblaban las estanterías, admirando los cuadros, hablando distraídamente de porque los Yankees eran el mejor equipo de esta temporada, y sin ser consciente de que los oscurecidos ojos de Jared le seguían desde el sofá a donde quisiera que se moviese, sin perder un solo detalle. 

\- ¡Tío, tienes una mesa de billar! – exclamó asombrado al superar un pequeño recodo, oculto tras un par de columnas. Jared sonrió divertido desde su posición, recostado de lado en el sofá, con la pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla.   
\- Si, la tengo – afirmó - ¿sabes jugar? – Jensen le miró ofendido.   
\- Por supuesto que se jugar – respondió. 

El publicista se acercó a la mesa, acariciando la brillante y pulida madera del cerco de caoba oscura, que hacía resaltar el tapete azul de su superficie. Las troneras estaban trenzadas de forma elegante con un grueso cordón negro. Sobre ella, las bolas estaban dispuestas en la posición de saque, dentro del triángulo y la bola blanca, en su lugar frente a ellas. En la pared, un soporte albergaba una amplia colección de tacos de diferentes tamaños, todos elegantemente labrados. 

Cuando se giró, Jared estaba al otro lado de la mesa, ni siquiera le había oído acercarse. Le miraba de esa manera que parecía que le desnudase el alma, y una vez más, se sintió intimidado. 

\- ¿Quieres que juguemos? – preguntó el castaño. Jensen dudó, mirando con anhelo la mesa, pero a la vez, sabiendo que no era una buena idea. – Vamos – insistió – será divertido. Has dicho que sabes jugar, ¿no?

Jensen le miró con el ceño fruncido, el otro sonreía burlón. Jared era un cabrón y Jensen sabía que lo era, sabía a que estaba jugando y pensó, erróneamente, que él también podía jugar al mismo juego. 

\- Esta bien – dijo al fin – juguemos… - los ojos de Jared brillaron maliciosamente.   
\- Ok – respondió, rodeando la mesa hasta estar junto al rubio, justo enfrente del soporte de los tacos. Alargó la mano cogiendo uno, lo sopesó y luego lo dejó, cambiándolo por otro. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano, se giró para estar de frente al rubio – Pero no hay juego que se precie, si no hay una apuesta de por medio… así que…, ¿qué apostamos Jensen? – preguntó con voz extremadamente seria, sin apartar sus pupilas de las de él. 

Jensen no se amedrentó, esperaba el desafío y mantuvo la mirada del castaño con un gesto arrogante y algo burlón. 

\- ¿De verdad quieres apostar? – preguntó de forma altanera – No sabes como juego, a lo mejor dedico los fines de semana a viajar de estado en estado en competiciones de billar…; quizás me he criado entre mesas… - dijo con cierto humor. 

Jared pareció pensárselo, lo miró de arriba abajo, estudiando con detenimiento al rubio que sonreía con chulería.

\- Creo que podría arriesgarme – dijo al fin, Jensen sonrió más ampliamente y Jared también lo hizo, dejando escapar un pequeño resoplido por la nariz, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y unos hoyuelos en los que Jensen, sin saber porque, pensó que podría caber un dedo. – Ahora me has dejado con la duda… - continuo el castaño sin perder ese brillo malicioso y divertido de los ojos - ¿eres algo de eso? – preguntó. 

Fue el turno de Jensen, ahora, para reír. 

\- No – contestó serio, aunque no totalmente sincero, desde luego no se dedicaba a la competición, ni se había criado entre billares, pero si era un jugador experto, pasó mucho tiempo de su juventud jugando e incluso, mientras estudiaba la carrera y cuando se veía algo apurado de dinero, había recurrido a digamos, no muy honestas estrategias, apostando con pardillos que iban de listos y acababan desplumados. 

Jared asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la respuesta, y luego extendió su mano, señalando los tacos, para que Jensen escogiera uno. 

\- Espera, espera… - dijo el rubio antes de moverse – ya que estamos… ¿qué hay de ti…, algo que deba saber?  
\- Nada – respondió con falsa inocencia – yo solo soy el que tiene una mesa de billar en el salón – puro sarcasmo en su sonrisa. 

“Touche”, pensó Jensen. De nuevo, alguna voz debía estar gritando ¡Atención, peligro!, dentro de su cabeza, pero o el alcohol, o el orgullo masculino que le impedía rechazar un desafío; o que en el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo, lo que fuera, le impedía oírla. Así que, sordo y al parecer, algo ciego, sopesó los tacos y escogió aquel cuyo peso, mejor se adaptaba a su forma de jugar. 

\- Y entonces, Sr. Ackles… ¿qué apostamos? – su apellido sonó bajo y espeso entre los labios del castaño y él, sintió un ligero temblor a lo largo de su columna, algo que le asustó y le hizo separarse de la imponente figura del empresario, que de repente, sentía demasiado invasora. Obviamente, no fue una huida descarada, se felicitó a si mismo por haberla envuelto en una falsa seguridad. Rodeado de ella, caminó alrededor de la mesa, dejando que su mano se deslizara por el borde, con actitud pensativa. Sonrió satisfecho cuando la idea tomó forma en su mente, quizás podría sacar algo bueno de esa situación. 

\- Si gano yo… - dijo con voz suave, girándose para mirar al castaño que no se había movido del lugar – … gano la libertad de actuación respecto a la campaña, nada de reuniones obligatorias, yo decido cuando y donde, sobre todo donde – los ojos del publicista habían adquirido cierta seriedad y se mantenían fijos en su adversario. Si aceptaba, ganaría mucho en tranquilidad, laboral y personal. 

Jared frunció el ceño, sin apartar la mirada de él. Lentamente, terminó de soltarse el nudo de la corbata y la lanzó a uno de los sillones que había cerca de la mesa, se acercó a la misma y tamborileo con los dedos sobre la madera. 

\- Apuesta fuerte, Sr. Ackles…, y, ¿qué ganaría yo?, estamos hablando de dejarte hacer en lo que respecta a mi campaña, que afectará indudablemente a mi empresa. Me estas pidiendo que ceda el control y eso, no es algo que me guste… - apoyó el taco horizontalmente en el borde de la mesa y luego apoyó sus manos sobre él, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y taladrando con la mirada a Jensen – Yo, nunca pierdo el control. 

Jensen aguantó el tipo, aunque sus manos se cerraban con demasiada fuerza alrededor de su taco, se sentía seguro respecto a sus posibilidades y eso le hizo contestar en tono resuelto. 

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó arrogante.

Jared bajó la cabeza y durante unos segundos, Jensen no pudo verle la cara; cuando la levantó de nuevo, su expresión había cambiado, sus ojos brillaban oscuros y taimados y su sonrisa se había curvado dándole una expresión totalmente depredadora. Jensen empezó a intranquilizarse en ese mismo momento. 

\- Si gano yo… - dijo muy, muy despacio – voy a besarte – afirmó con una rotundidad que hizo sudar al rubio.

Jensen se quedó callado, mudo más bien, y quieto, muy quieto. No es que ignorara las intenciones del castaño, las tenía muy claras desde que apareció en la sala de juntas de su empresa, solo que no había imaginado sentir la confusión que ahora mismo le había provocado oírselo decir. Llegó a la acertada conclusión, de que era mejor que se marchara y dejar este jueguecito aquí, antes de que tuviera que arrepentirse de algo. Sí, eso iba a hacer, se iba a disculpar, echaría la culpa a la hora, al alcohol o a lo que fuera y se iba a ir a su casa, que era donde debía estar hace rato. 

\- ¿Tiene miedo de algo, Sr. Ackles? 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese retintín y ese tono de burla y ese puto desafío, al que él nunca podía negarse. Por un segundo pensó si Jared había mantenido algún tipo de conversación con Chris o si había algún tipo de manual escrito por ahí de como provocar/manipular al gilipollas de Ackles. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro por la nariz. Cuando los abrió, la determinación brillaba en ellos. 

\- Absolutamente de nada – dijo con bravuconería. Jared sonrió de nuevo y se enderezó, sin dejar de seguir desafiándolo con la mirada. 

\- Bien, entonces…, si tu ganas, te dejo dirigir la campaña con libertad y concertar las citas e informes en los términos que tu desees – resumió el castaño y Jensen asintió – y si yo gano, te besaré, pero…, un beso es poco en realidad, poco contra todo lo que tu ganas…  
\- Sr. Padalecki – contestó siguiéndole el tono del juego, pero con una rotundidad patente – ya le dije en su día que no soy gay y por supuesto, no voy a follar con usted – adornó la frase acompañándola de una sonrisa cargada de cinismo. Jared sonrió sin amedrentarse. 

\- Todo se verá, Sr. Ackles, todo se verá… Pero bueno, no es el caso que nos ocupa en esta apuesta – continuó resuelto – si yo gano, te besaré y…, digamos que me dejaras mostrarte algo de lo que podría haber si tu quisieras… - Jensen le miraba con desconfianza, pero él hizo caso omiso a su expresión, la cual ya esperaba – sin compromisos – continuó – si no te gusta, podrás irte en cuanto desees y no habrá ningún tipo de represalia… 

La propuesta martilleaba su cabeza en un abanico de dudas y posibilidades, de repente, fue consciente de la tensión sobre sus hombros y de como su mandíbula se mantenía apretada de forma hasta dolorosa. Su respiración era pesada y su corazón latía algo descontrolado. “¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!”, era todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, lo que estaba seguro que debía hacer. 

\- ¿Algún problema? – la voz del castaño le sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aún sin decir nada. Sentía enojo hacia Jared, por ponerle en esa situación y hacia si mismo, por no saber resolverla. 

\- ¿Ya no está tan seguro de ganar, Sr. Ackles? – preguntó, pura provocación en su voz. 

Jensen sabía que no podría soportarlo, que su carácter no le dejaría salir de aquella casa desestimando el desafío a pesar de lo arriesgado del mismo. Cuadró los hombros, respiró profundo y se inclinó sobre la mesa, retirando el triángulo de plástico que cercaba las bolas. 

\- Juguemos – dijo en tono serio y concentrado. 

El rostro de Jared resplandeció con una sonrisa triunfal.


	5. Ganar o perder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he tardado más en actualizar aquí que en otras plataformas por que la pagina no me estaba funcionando, pero nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena jjj.   
> Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 5

\- ¿Quién saca? – preguntó el rubio mientras dejaba el triángulo a un lado.  
\- Los invitados primero – respondió el empresario - ¿qué clase de anfitrión sería? – preguntó en tono jocoso, ganándose una ceja alzada por parte del publicista. 

Jensen no respondió nada, tomó el taco que había escogido, deslizando la mano por toda su longitud hasta llegar a la empuñadura, mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse frente la bola blanca, mirando concentrado el tapete. Ese simple movimiento, hizo que los ojos del castaño se estrecharan y que este tuviera que tomar una inspiración profunda, apartando de su mente imágenes inapropiadas para el momento pero que tenía muy claras para un futuro bastante inmediato. Cuadró los hombros y se cruzó de brazos observando con intensidad al mayor, que ya se inclinaba sobre la mesa dispuesto a sacar. 

\- Veamos que eres capaz de hacer – dijo con cierto tono de burla, en el mismo momento que la mano de Jensen retrocedía para tomar el impulso necesario para golpear la bola. 

El rubio detuvo el movimiento y alzó la cabeza lo justo para que sus miradas se cruzasen, la obsidiana de sus ojos brillaba desafiante y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia. Fijó otra vez su atención en la bola y terminó la acción, anteriormente interrumpida, deslizando la madera entre sus dedos y golpeando la bola que salió disparada rompiendo la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que dos bolas cayeran en las troneras. 

\- Buena apertura – admitió el empresario.   
\- Las rayadas son mías – se limitó a contestar el rubio con suficiencia, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa, calculando su próxima jugada, colocándose en el fondo de la misma e inclinándose de nuevo – Banda derecha, despeja la cinco y golpea la doce a la tronera izquierda – anuncia con seguridad. 

Tira y el movimiento se ejecuta paso a paso tal cual lo ha descrito, para evidente satisfacción del jugador, que de nuevo estudia sus nuevas posibilidades. Se mueve a lo largo de la banda izquierda para posicionarse de nuevo.

\- Tiro directo, la nueve a la tronera central derecha y la catorce a la del fondo derecha – anuncia de nuevo - ¿me dejas? – pregunta al castaño que permanece de pie en el espacio que necesita para tirar.   
\- Yo estaba aquí primero – responde burlón - ¿no te apañas? Pareces bastante habilidoso.

Jensen bufa y le lanza una mirada que claramente viene a gritar “¿en serio?” y que hace que el otro emita una pequeña risa y alce las manos en son de paz apartándose a un lado, aunque solo lo hace por un paso.

\- Y solo para que conste… - murmura mientras se inclina – soy bastante habilidoso. 

Jared gira el cuerpo hacia él, mirándole desde su espalda, se inclina un poco apoyando la mano sobre el borde de la mesa, muy cerca del brazo estirado de Jensen que sujeta el taco, tanto que el rubio puede verla entre el triángulo que hace su brazo y su cadera con la mesa. 

\- Estoy seguro de ello… - afirma – solo tengo que ver de que manera manejas el taco, no me cuesta imaginar que otras cosas podrías manejar con la misma habilidad – a pesar de que lo dice en tono de burla, Jensen no puede dejar de apreciar la oscuridad de la voz del castaño, un rastro pesado que hace que los vellos de su nuca se ericen de forma involuntaria. Siente la mirada del empresario sobre él y la concentración y la seguridad se esfuman justo en el momento de golpear la bola, haciéndole errar la jugada. 

\- Mi turno - dice con satisfacción el empresario apartándose de él como si nada. 

Jensen no puede disimular la molestia, siendo consciente de que se ha dejado caer en la trampa del castaño que ahora, sonríe inocente mientras decide su jugada. 

\- Banda corta, la cuatro a la central derecha – informa. Jensen permanece atento para evaluar la calidad como jugador de su oponente y de esa manera también sus posibilidades. El tiro es bueno, pero ciertamente, no era una jugada difícil y tal como ha quedado la mesa ahora, es probable que recupere su turno tras la siguiente maniobra del empresario. Jared estudia con atención la posición de las bolas y él sonríe para sus adentros ante las pocas posibilidades de su anfitrión. 

\- Esto no es ajedrez y no llevamos el tiempo, pero tampoco es que tengamos toda la noche – presiona.

Jared alza los ojos y por un segundo el rubio se congela, creyendo ver un brillo reprobatorio con tintes de enojo, que desapareció en un parpadeo, sustituidos por una tranquila jovialidad y una sonrisa cargada de seguridad. Realmente hay algo perturbador Jared que Jensen no acaba de definir y que no está seguro de querer conocer. Borra estos pensamientos de su mente y se centra en seguir manteniendo el tipo en este absurdo juego en el que se ha metido. 

\- Tranquilo – contesta el castaño – ya lo tengo  
\- Sorpréndeme – responde él con suficiencia.   
\- Despejo la quince, la blanca a la banda corta y luego a la tres que empuja a la seis tronera inferior izquierda. La quince, banda izquierda, banda derecha y a la tronera superior izquierda. – los ojos del castaño se fijan en los verdes de su contrario que lucen incrédulos.   
\- No eres tan bueno – y no puede evitar cierto nerviosismo en su voz. La sonrisa del castaño se ensancha de una manera que no reconforta para nada al rubio, que observa incrédulo como se posiciona para tirar. 

El castaño se inclina sobre la mesa, los dedos de su mano izquierda se posan con suavidad sobre el tapete, mientras su brazo se estira en su totalidad, Jensen observa fascinado como su cuerpo se gira buscando el ángulo correcto, como afirma sus piernas y como desliza el taco, tentativamente calculando la fuerza justa para golpear. Los indefinidos ojos del empresario se deslizan con rapidez por la mesa, una última vez, ajustando todos sus cálculos, y en su gesto totalmente concentrado, Jensen sabe que lo va a lograr. 

El sonido de la almohadilla del taco chocando contra el marfil de la bola le saca de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos la acompañan a lo largo del recorrido de la misma, confirmando cada paso, hasta que finalmente el movimiento se detiene y las dos bolas están en las troneras correspondientes. 

\- Soy bueno en todo lo que hago – le oye decir, y cuando le mira, sus ojos son dos pozos oscuros que le miran de arriba abajo – Bola cuatro a la tronera central derecha…

Jared lleva cuatro turnos sin fallar y Jensen tiene claro que debe hacer algo si no quiere perder la apuesta, aunque se trate de juego sucio, total, el castaño ha sido el primero en utilizarlo; y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, él también sabe jugar a eso y si no, improvisará sobre la marcha. Espoleado por el alcohol y el orgullo, pone en marcha su estrategia. 

\- Bueno… - dice con cierto cansancio – veo que vas para largo, si no te importa, esperaré sentado – termina, señalando uno de los sillones junto a la mesa. Jared emite una risilla cargada de suficiencia y le mira con diversión.   
\- Tu mismo – responde buscando su nueva posición. 

Jensen se sienta justo enfrente del empresario, sabiendo perfectamente que este no le pierde de vista. Le sonríe con gesto aburrido, como si ya estuviera convencido de que no iba a volver a jugar. Jared no dice nada y se inclina de nuevo sobre la mesa, cuando un movimiento hace que sus ojos se desvíen un segundo hacia el publicista. 

Jensen se ha recostado con abandono sobre el respaldo del sillón, separando sus piernas y ofreciéndole una imagen que le hace hervir la sangre en las venas. Respira profundo e intenta volver su atención a la jugada. Está a punto de golpear cuando un suspiro en un tono demasiado sensual le hace de nuevo levantar la mirada, para ver como el rubio juguetea deslizando el taco por su mano, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna y con los ojos fijamente clavados en él, mientras que la punta de su lengua aparece, humedeciendo los carnosos labios. 

Todo eso ha pasado en los escasos segundos en los que estaba tirando y por eso se sorprende al notar que ha golpeado sin mirar y que evidentemente ha fallado. Jensen sonríe con descaro y se apresura a levantarse, caminando hacia la mesa con evidente chulería. 

\- Me toca… - dice divertido. 

Jared no le mira y permanece de pie con los puños apretados alrededor del taco cuya base está apoyada en el suelo. 

\- Has hecho trampas – dice en un susurro.   
\- No te hagas el inocente – contesta el rubio con cierta molestia – no he hecho nada y en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho, solo he seguido tus pasos. Ahora, si me dejas, es mi turno. 

Jensen pasa por su lado, buscando su jugada cuando el menor le detiene sujetándole del brazo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tense. 

\- No lo hagas… - dice ahora en un tono serio el empresario, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Jensen duda, pero no está dispuesto a dejarse amilanar.  
\- ¿El qué? – pregunta desafiante.   
\- No me provoques…   
\- No eres el único que sabe jugar a esto – responde sin apartar la mirada. Jared le mantiene sujeto durante unos segundos, tallándolo. Jensen se mantiene firme hasta que el empresario parece llegar a alguna conclusión. Asiente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillan con intensidad y luego le deja marchar. 

Jensen ha seguido jugando, hasta remontar la ventaja que había obtenido el castaño, es su oportunidad para adelantarse y con suerte, acabar la partida a su favor. Reconoce para si mismo que está nervioso; de alguna manera, el ambiente se ha enrarecido, esa medio alcoholizada camaradería se ha perdido, dando paso a un tenso silencio que parte fundamentalmente de la figura del empresario. 

Un aura oscurecida parece rodear al castaño, que le observa en cada movimiento sin perder un solo detalle. Jensen siente que está evaluándole, calculando de alguna manera algo concerniente a él. Realmente desea terminar y salir de allí lo antes posible, quitarse de encima esa sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Con un poco de suerte, en dos golpes más estará liberado. 

\- La diez a la tronera central derecha – dice en un susurro, pasando a colocarse para tirar. 

Jared se mueve despacio, con ese aspecto felino que ya ha visto antes en él, apoya las manos sobre el borde de la mesa, a ambos lados de la tronera donde pretende hacer la carambola. Sus hombros se marcan poderosos bajo la camisa blanca de firma cuando se inclina hacia delante, mirándole con una sonrisa taimada en los labios. 

Jensen traga en seco, desconcertado de nuevo por la forma en que el castaño siempre consigue descolocarle. Aun así, sabe lo que pretende en estos momentos y no va a dejarse impresionar. Le mira desafiante y le devuelve una cínica sonrisa, con la que avisa que no va a caer de nuevo. El publicista se inclina y se prepara para tirar, cuando la voz profunda del castaño le interrumpe. 

\- ¿Sabes…?, de alguna manera, creo que no me dices la verdad… - dice con cierto tono divertido. Jensen se detiene, pero no cambia la postura, solo le mira con curiosidad, dejando que el empresario continúe. 

\- No sé, Jensen… Ese numerito de antes…, el baile que te marcaste con tu amigo en el club…, todo eso desmiente un poco lo que dices ser, ¿no crees?

Jensen deja escapar una pequeña risa, sabe que le está provocando y no le va a dar la satisfacción de entrar al trapo. 

\- Solo dice que no tengo problemas en tirar de recursos cuando hace falta. Bailé con Chris para ayudarle en su conquista e hice lo de antes porque sabía que me serviría para lograr mi objetivo. No se crea tan interesante Sr. Padalecki – responde mordaz.   
\- No sea tan prepotente Sr. Ackles – responde siguiéndole el tono – veo como me mira. ¿Quizás le pongo nervioso? – el empresario sigue sonriendo, mientras Jensen rueda los ojos con fastidio. – No se avergüence Sr. Ackles, siempre hay una primera vez. 

\- Creo recordar que dije que ya había probado lo que me vende. Lo siento, no me convence. Me gusta mi lado de la calle y creo que esto se está alargando demasiado – responde tenso, intentando no alzar la voz y mirando desafiante a los ojos del castaño, que, durante unos segundos, no parece dispuesto a ceder, pero finalmente, hace un gesto con la mano para que el otro continúe jugando. 

Jensen se fija de nuevo en la mesa y se dispone a tirar. 

\- Pues parece que no soy al único que no convence Sr. Ackles… - Jensen lo ignora, ya tiene la jugada en su cabeza y en ese momento no existe nada más, va a golpear – a raíz de lo que cuentan… 

La mano le tiembla y el taco choca contra el tapete, arañando con ímpetu la superficie verdosa. Jensen cierra los ojos y respira profundo, su mente asaltada por flashes de imágenes y conversaciones que parece que nunca va a poder alejar. Todo mentiras, mentiras que le arruinaron la vida. Todo su cuerpo se tensa antes de mirar al empresario, intentando dilucidar si es algo que sabe o si lo ha dicho al azar como otra forma de provocarle. 

El castaño parece divertido y eso le descoloca, su cuerpo parece ahora más relajado, regresando al juego que tenían al principio y le hace preguntarse si no es cosa suya, si no sigue aún demasiado sensibilizado con todo lo que le ha pasado y se ha dejado sugestionar por la frase. Quiere creer que es así, pero, por otra parte, sabe que el empresario no es para nada inocente y que como ha dicho en varias ocasiones, nada escapa a su conocimiento. 

Jared ya está tirando mientras el sigue dando vueltas a su cabeza. El castaño se mueve resueltamente alrededor de la mesa, colocando una a una el resto de sus bolas y Jensen ya tiene claro que va a perder, porque ahora mismo esta tan descolocado que no sabe que va a hacer. 

\- Bola ocho a la tronera superior izquierda – anuncia triunfal. 

La bola blanca golpea y la negra inicia su recorrido de manera inexorable a la tronera. Justo cuando va a caer a la misma, la mano de Jensen la atrapa, sosteniéndola contra el tapete. Jared le mira interrogante. 

\- ¿Qué dicen? – pregunta el rubio mirándole fijamente a los ojos. 

Jared puede ver la incomodidad en esa mirada que le taladra exigente, se da cuenta de que ha tocado un punto delicado, en realidad suponía lo que pasaría, conoce todo acerca de Jensen, en eso consiste su trabajo, en conocer y saber utilizar la información, en elaborar estrategias y alcanzar objetivos.

\- ¿Quiénes? – responde inocente – Creo que juego a esto mejor que usted Sr. Ackles, y le advierto que, aunque haya detenido la bola, esta iba dentro, con lo cual, creo que he ganado – termina de decir, con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de la del rubio. 

El rostro de Jensen está serio, continúa contemplando al empresario, analizando sus palabras, estudiando su expresión, con mil conjeturas en su cabeza, pero sin ninguna certeza, bueno, una sí, ha perdido. Se siente idiota por haberse dejado conducir por un estúpido orgullo que nunca le ha llevado a nada y que ha convertido una situación que ya se le hacía precaria en otra que aún es peor. Y ahora, es ese mismo orgullo el que le exige afrontar el resultado. Abre la mano y empuja la bola al interior de la tronera, mirando con cierta arrogancia al castaño. 

\- Eso parece – responde con seriedad.

Ambos se miran desde sus posiciones enfrentadas, con la mesa de por medio. Los ojos del publicista se mantienen arrogantes, aunque Jared puede discernir las dudas que tratan de ocultar. Los ojos del empresario se han oscurecido, parecen satisfechos y cargados de cierta diversión. El castaño muestra una sonrisa que pretende no sea demasiado triunfal. Con deliberada lentitud, desliza su taco por el tapete, dejándolo allí, para después, comenzar a rodear la mesa en busca de su premio. 

Jensen se tensa a cada paso del empresario, que desliza su dedo por el borde de la mesa a la vez que avanza hacia su posición. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada cuando el castaño se coloca frente a él, ignorando el significado de “espacio personal”, haciendo que inconscientemente incline la espalda hacia atrás, descubriendo que su maniobrabilidad queda coartada por la mesa de billar. 

Jared sonríe divertido y siente como su mirada le recorre el rostro, fijándose en su boca para luego volver a sus ojos. Gotas de sudor descienden por su columna sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos fijos en los del empresario. 

\- Y bien… - dice este – creo que es el momento de cobrar mi premio. ¿Está listo Sr. Ackles?  
\- Solo es un beso – responde intentando aparentar un desdén y una indiferencia que no siente.   
\- Un beso y un poco más, ¿recuerdas? – pregunta con una sonrisilla de medio lado. 

Jensen traga en seco y maldice para sus adentros. Maldice su estupidez y maldice todo lo que le provoca el castaño y que no había sentido hasta ahora.

\- Hazlo y acabemos de una vez por todas – responde malhumorado.   
\- No tengas prisa, llevo meses queriendo probar esos labios…, pienso disfrutarlo… - susurra en una voz grave y oscura a la vez que apoya una de sus enormes manos en la mejilla del rubio y desliza con reverencia el pulgar sobre su boca, haciendo que se tense aún más si fuera posible. 

\- Shhh…, tranquilo… - el aliento del menor se derrama sobre su boca, cálido, cargado del aroma del whisky que hasta hace un momento ambos saboreaban. Siente la ligera presión de sus labios, tentativa pero segura. Repite el movimiento, esta vez atrapando su labio inferior, dejando que la punta de su lengua lo recorra, instándole a reaccionar. 

Jensen no quisiera hacerlo, no deseaba esto y no debería estar sintiendo lo que siente, pero lo hace. Se quiere convencer que todo es culpa del alcohol y la confusión del momento y pretende ignorar todo lo que el castaño le ha provocado hasta ahora. La lengua de Jared presiona ahora con más firmeza y él, siente como el calor enciende sus mejillas y como algo en su interior le apremia a contestar. 

La boca del rubio se abre y Jared gruñe complacido, aceptando con premura el permiso concedido, deslizando su lengua al interior de la misma, recorriéndola con un pausado deleite. Jensen gime dentro de ese beso y su cuerpo se encoge cuando la mano del castaño se desliza hasta su nuca, presionando para acercarle más. No sabe por qué, pero cierra los ojos y se dedica a sentir, hace mucho que no siente, y tiene que reconocer que le gusta la sensación, le gusta sentir esos labios contra los suyos y la manera en que estos se mueven sobre su boca. 

Jared le besa con intensidad y una parte remota de su conciencia, esta asombrada, no por el beso en sí, sino porque Jensen no está mandando en ese beso, se está dejando llevar y eso, no debería estar bien según todos sus códigos de conducta, códigos que ahora mismo parece haber olvidado. 

El empresario no le da tregua, succiona su lengua y castiga sus labios haciendo subir la temperatura y Jensen ya no sabe a que echar la culpa, pero quiere más, por eso no dice nada cuando siente las manos del otro desabrochando uno a uno todos los botones de su camisa, deslizando las enormes manos a través de pecho, acariciando, pellizcando, encendiendo un fuego a su paso. 

Jensen también quiere ser partícipe de esta pequeña fiesta que se está iniciando y lleva sus manos a las caderas del más alto, queriendo confirmar si todo lo que se imagina es verdad. El avance es prontamente detenido por las manos del castaño que le apartan sujetándole de las muñecas. 

\- No – la voz del empresario es ronca y firme. 

Jensen le mira confundido, siendo consciente de que, aunque solo es mínimamente, ambos se han separado. Jared le sostiene la mirada durante un segundo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo ha entendido, luego acorta de nuevo la distancia para volver a besarlo, sin soltar aún sus manos. 

El publicista duda, algo dentro de él se ha enfriado durante un momento, pero el cuerpo duro y cálido, de nuevo pegado a él, atrae rápidamente su atención. Intenta soltarse, pero no le deja, Jared le desliza la camisa por los hombros, sin llegar a sacar las mangas y con una de sus enormes manos sosteniendo la tela, le mantiene los brazos sujetos a la espalda. 

Jensen gruñe molesto y se empuja hacia delante intentando soltarse, pero el otro le bloquea con su cuerpo, continuando con sus besos y buscando que el mayor ceda, pero algo ha hecho click en la cabeza del rubio, ese estado de enajenación transitoria en que había entrado se ha pasado, él no quería esto y no debería estar permitiéndolo y mucho menos dejándose llevar de esa manera.

\- Jared, para – exige.   
\- Tranquilo… - dice el otro, ignorando totalmente su petición y deslizando su lengua a lo largo del cuello y la clavícula del mayor, mordiendo con delicadeza su hombro.

Jensen se sacude de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. 

\- ¡He dicho que pares! – y acompaña el grito de un fuerte empujón que finalmente le da el espacio necesario para poder moverse. Jared le mira interrogante, él se apresura a recolocarse la ropa, mientras que con su mirada le insta a mantener la distancia. 

\- Me largo – anuncia, cruzando el salón para recoger sus cosas.   
\- Jensen…   
\- ¡No!, ganaste la apuesta y ya cobraste tu premio. ¡Felicidades! Hablamos cuando tenga las próximas cosas de la campaña. Buenas noches Sr. Padalecki. 

Y con esas últimas palabras, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.


End file.
